Divine Malestrom (Adopted from Golden Alpha Kitsune)
by charly120
Summary: Adopted from G.A.K. He was killed before his time. A life snuffed out before his true potential could be realized. Yet the higher powers knew that he was a catalyst for the events that would come to pass. They knew he had to go back. With the blessings and a curse of divine nature, Naruto Uzumaki's coming back and he's bringing a malestrom with him.
1. Chapter 1

_Divine Maelstrom_

 _Chapter One_

* * *

 **Konohagakure**

The village hidden in the leaves, one of five famous ninja villages scattered throughout the Elemental Nations. It could be said that the village had produced a number of well-known and formidable ninja. Four of which lead the village as the Hokage, two of those having helped in the founding of the village.

Since the founding of the village there had been three Great Shinobi Wars and though the village suffered casualties they always managed to wind up victorious. Many credit this feat with the Konoha forces working in teams and following the will of fire taught by the first Hokage. Others credit it to the efforts of ninjas like Minato Namikaze or Kushina Uzimaki just to name a few. The fact that the village's enemies sometimes had two Jinchuriki (Human Sacrifices) in their forces never seemed to help since Konoha had the strongest of the Biju sealed in one of their ninjas. This Biju was the Nine Tailed Demon Fox also known as the Kyūbi no Yōko.

One night the fox was freed from its seal and started to destroy Konohagakure after being placed under a genjustu when it was freed from its container.

Sadly many Konoha ninja died that day including the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki. Before he died the Yondaime sealed the Demon into a new born baby boy. This child was not just any new born, but was his first and only son.

This sweet and innocent child was Naruto Uzumaki and from day one his life had been a living hell.

Six years had passed since that fateful night and people had mourned the loss of friends and family. Those that could heal from their wounds returned to duty or to the civilian work force and the village eventually recovered physically. Emotionally the people looked for an outlet of for their grief and this led to rumours of the demon fox surviving and taking a different form to hide amongst the humans to one day destroy them from within.

One of the more popular rumours was that the fox had possessed a child and was bidding its time before twisting the child to its will and slaughtering everyone who was a threat to its survival.

A few drinks and a bitter member of the civilian council let slip that the so called demon was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

This slip of information would lead to a horrible scene about to take place in the streets of Konoha.

It was a cold, dark, and stormy night in Konoha. A rarity considering that Hi no Kuni was well known for its warm weather year around.

Rain fell from the sky striking roofs and turning the dirt roads to mud. One would think that this weather would drive people inside to seek warmth and shelter from the cold but not this night. For this night was the tenth of October and anniversary of the demon foxes defeat. And just like every year the more bitter of the village population spent the night hunting the demon in human form.

If one were to listen closely they could hear the batter of small feet splashing through puddles at a dead run followed by shouts of hatred and grief over the sound of rain hitting tile.

Breathing haggardly, Naruto ran as fast as his six year old legs would carry him as he silently prayed that they wouldn't get him again. It had become something of a routine for the young boy to run and hide from large mobs of angry villagers. This had helped his stamina and speed by leaps and bounds as he actively tried to escape his pursuers.

Knowing he shouldn't but deciding to anyways, he quickly stole a glance over his shoulder to see the horde of villagers. Most of them drunk and very few of them sober, chasing after him with hatred in their eyes and weapons in hand. Looking forward in fear after seeing this scene he used that image to speed up as he kicked himself off one wall down an alley and away from another mob trying to cut him off. He allowed a small grin to appear on his lips as he heard one mob crash into the other enticing screams of pain.

Unfortunately, he didn't notice the end of the ally way slowly being filled with villagers looking to harm him. Panicking, he quickly scanned his surroundings, noticing a small ledge he could jump up and get a boost onto the roofs. Naruto quickly ran up the wall at an angle before his foot found the ledge he was hoping for before he cried out in agony.

His right leg had taken a kunai in the calf causing it to collapse underneath him. Naruto lost his momentum and gravity pulled him harshly back down to the alley floor. With a crash he landed in a pile of metal bins. Knowing he had no chance of escape he tried to bury himself further into the pile in an attempt to escape the villagers.

This wasn't to be as one of the pursuers reached a hand into the pile and grasped his hair. With a jerk he pulled the boy up and flung him to the and straight through a fence on the other side of the alley. The mob followed the trajectory of the young boy as he slowly rolled to a stop, his leg bleeding profusely now that the kunai had pierced deeper into his leg.

Through blurry spot filled vision, Naruto never saw the kick rushing to his abdomen. He felt it connect with his lithe frame and vomited blood on the sandal of the ninja who kicked him. This caused the ninja to stomp on his left hand breaking four of Narutos fingers and drawing a horrendous scream from the child.

The cries and yells of the mob calling for his head started to fade to a minimum as he teetered between consciousness and the painlessness that was unconsciousness. Every time he was about to pass out one of his attackers would stab him with either a shard of glass or a kunai causing him to scream.

Naruto sobbed in pain and never understood the unfair treatment. Every time he asked what he had done to deserve this treatment, he would be kicked, punched, or stabbed before being insulted or called a demon. The beating finally stopped and the alley way became quiet as the mob dispersed happy with the so called justice they had distributed. Feeling it was safe to finally uncurl from the fetal position Naruto got up and started to stumble towards the entrance of the ally way. His journey was interrupted when a shadow appeared in his path before he felt a chop to his neck knocking him out.

The villagers had acted like they were done with him but a few of the more blood thirsty of them convinced them and the ninja to return and ambush the boy when he felt safe. They were finally going to kill the demon and finish what their beloved Yondaime started.

When Naruto finally woke up it was to feeling two rusty nails being hammered through both of his wrists and through both his feet which were placed one over the other. He screamed in pain and hot tears fell from his eyes. He begged to be let go only to have his jaw broken when one of his assailants hit him with a hammer. He felt the world around him start to move and opened his eyes only to see he was being crucified like a criminal from before the founding of the village. Since his jaw was broken he couldn't call out for help from his 'jiji' the Hokage.

Looking around he saw that he was outside of the village on the main road looking back at the gates in the distance. He watched as the crowd parted for a figure that slowly made their way to the base of his cross and started to walk up the wood. Pain filled blue eyes met two red hatred filled eyes with totems spinning hypnotically. It wasn't long before Naruto realised that he couldn't breathe or move even with two nails in his arms and one in his feet. He saw a sinister smile on the face of this individual as he withdrew a rusted dull kunai from his pouch before yanking Naruto's head back.

"There's no one to save you now, _Demon_!" he cackled gleefully as he savoured the far-away look in the young boy's eyes. Trailing a loose finger across his broken jawline and cheek before leaning in, _"I hope you rot in hell for eternity!"_ he whispered with as much malice as he could before slowly and steadily dragging the dull rusted kunai across the boys neck severing both arteries.

Feeling his throat slowly being cut open Naruto tried to scream but the only thing to come out was a loud gurgle. He felt his blood start pouring out and down his body and just slumped forward finally giving in and embracing what he knew came next, _'So... this is what death feels like?' he thought to himself before everything went black._

 _The Villagers cheered in victory for they had finally finished what was started six years ago to the day. They looked at the dead beaten body of the so called demon and felt pride in the torture that they had put the beast through. Raising their weapons they cheered for the death of the demon and headed back towards the village with smiles on their faces at the murder of a child._

 _When the crowd actually dispersed the rain stopped and the light of the moon broke through the cloud cover to shine on the dead, broken, battered form of a six year old child hung on a cross. As suddenly as the rain had stopped it started again this time coming down harder and mixed with golf ball sized hail which broke windows and left welts and bruises on those stupid enough to still be outside._

It wouldn't be until morning that the body would be discovered by a merchant on their way to sell their goods in Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: The Uchiha clan is still around although limited to just a few adults and children. So the story does not follow cannon obviously. Also since I adopted this story I am going over the original and adding or removing things, as well as changing things. This explains why the chapters are coming out faster than my other stories. The original first chapter was 10000 plus words I like to keep my chapters anywhere from 1000 to 5000 words long. Hopefully you enjoy the story and as always I thank Golden Alpha Kitsune for letting me adopt this story.

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat behind his desk in the Hokage tower looking over some paperwork that had been submitted by members of the civilian council asking to tear down the apartment building that Naruto lived in citing it as not only an eye sore but a hazard that needed to be condemned. Hurizen had been reinstated as the Hokage of Konoha after his predecessor's untimely death at the hands of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

He had a gut feeling that this day would usher in bad news for him as an uneasy feeling settled in his gut. It was his instincts honed over the years that kept nagging at him, telling him that something major would affect him. So when his office door was slammed open by one of the gate guards struggling for breath and fighting to control his emotions.

"Hokage-Sama, a merchant reported finding a crucified body on the main road leading to the village." Before the Ninja could finish he found himself being slammed into the wall behind him as the Hokage ran passed.

"ANBU FIND NARUTO" he screamed over his shoulder before bowling over members of the civilian council as he rushed out of the tower. It didn't take Hiruzen long to reach the scene and see that the body of a child was still on the cross a sign with the kangi for demon hung around his neck. He immediately knew who the child was and flooded the area with killing intent causing the chunin and jonin to freeze up before he spoke, "Take Naruto down now or I will personally execute each and every one of you present."

Before anyone could move an ANBU with silver hair that defied gravity landed in front of the Hokage to report.

"Hokage-Sama we cannot find Naruto at any of his normal spots and his apartment is empty."

Sighing Hiruzen spoke, "Dog I want you and Cat to take Naruto down from the cross that is right behind you."

As soon as the Hokage had said that a purple haired ANBU landed next to Dog before walking towards the cross baring Narutos small frame. The Kunoichi wearing a cat mask gently and lovingly removed and held the boy close to her bosom. She cried not only for the loss of her sensei's child but the death of the boy she considered her adopted son.

Dog in a rare show of emotion while at work walked up and hugged cat letting her cry into his shoulder. He vowed to find whoever had done this and make them pay in the most brutal of ways before he looked down immediately regretting it for he saw that the six year old had a look of acceptance on his face. He finally lost control of his emotions and openly wept with Cat over the loss of the boy he considered his adopted son.

"Dog, Cat, take Naruto to my office and prepare for a council meeting. Make sure he is with you and given every respect owed to the dead." Hiruzen ordered before turning towards the village to prepare for the shit storm that was about to hit the council.

Once Kakashi and Yugao arrived at the Hokage's office they removed their mask's and began cleaning and dressing Naruto in the proper attire. As they were finishing another ANBU appeared and informed them that the Hokage requested their presence in the council chambers and to bring Naruto with them. They both put their masks back on and placed Naruto on a stretcher that the other ANBU had removed from a storage scroll for their use. Nodding they were escorted towards the council chambers with many ANBU bowing their heads in respect from the shadows.

 **Council Chambers**

"Hokage-Sama, why have you called us here for a meeting? The next scheduled meeting isn't for two weeks." A fat greasy merchant asked from his seat on the civilian council.

The Hokage quietly let a groan out that only the Ninja side of the council could hear. "This morning a merchant traveling on the main road to the village discovered something horrifying. He reported that he found the tortured and crucified body of a six year old child."

This drew a gasp from everyone present in the room including the Ninja who were trained to kill.

"We need to find the culprit responsible and bring them to justice immediately Hokage-Sama" the same fat man yelled out after recovering from his shock. Many of the other civilians agreed with him and shook their heads in support of the idea.

The Ninja council stared wide eyed at the Hokage before the Nara Clan Head stood. "Hokage-Sama, may I ask if we have identified the child yet and if so have their parents been notified?"

"We have identified the child and unfortunately his parents were killed the night of the Kyubi attack." Sarutobi said with a sadness not often heard. "Now I'm glad that both sides of the council agree on something for once because I will find who is responsible for this atrocity and all parties will be executed publicly for murdering the son of the fourth Hokage and the Princess of Whirlpool Naruto Uzumaki."

Suddenly the civilian council erupted in outrage at the claim that the demon child was the son of their beloved fourth and his wife. The only member who did not join in the outrage was a pink haired middle aged woman who struggled to hold back her tears.

The shinobi council suddenly sent glares at the Nara Clan Head as he loudly smacked his head against the table saying he fucking knew it and that this was going to be very troublesome.

"Hokage-Sama I offer my clan the Hyuga to help search for the ones who committed this horrible crime." Hiashi said whilst sending a byakugan enhanced glare at the civilian council.

"I also offer the Inuzuka clan as well" Tsume Inuzuka said seconding the motion.

"The Aburme clan will join as well" Shibi Aburme said in a stoic voice.

Inochi looked at his friends from the Nara and Akimichi clans before nodding his head bringing the rest of the shinobi council into the promise of offering aide in the search for Naruto's killers.

"There is no way that that brat is the son of the Fourth and his wife."

"It serves the demon right for even trying to pass off as one of our children"

"You should have left the demon spawn where you found it crucified as a warning to others Hokage-Sama"

Hiruzen was getting tired of hearing all the shit spilling out of all but one of the civilian councillor's mouths and sent a massive amount of killing intent towards everyone but the pink haired councillor shutting them up instantly. "Now that that is done and over with I want you all to look at these documents that I myself signed along with Minato the day of Naruto's birth. ANBU once Dog and Cat arrive let them in" Hiruzen ordered.

The hidden ANBU acknowledged the order and waited for the mentioned individuals to arrive.

"Hokage-Sama surely you jest these have to be forged. Is it possible that you are under a genjustu to claim that that demon is really the fourths son?"

"ENOUGH" The Uchiha Clan Head yelled flashing her sharingan at the civilian council. "I will not have you insult the memory and legacy of my friend and her husband. Because of you fucking bastards I could not adopt let alone help Naruto out while he was still alive. The next needle dick bastard to call that poor innocent child a derogatory name will find my kunai in their thoat." Mikoto Uchiha yelled slamming her hands on the table and standing to glare.

The civilians were finally cowed into shutting up and with good timing because dog and cat finally arrived baring a stretcher with the body of one Naruto Uzumaki.

"Get that thing out of here this instant" the fat greasy merchant ordered only to have his head removed by none other than the Hokage.

"You will show the respect that a prince is due, let alone the respect that the dead are due. Am I understood?"

"H-Hai Hokage-Sama."

"We will hold a ceremony for young Naruto tomorrow. The whole village is to attend or I will send my shinobi to round them up under the suspicion of taking part in this horrendous murder. You are dismissed." With that Hiruzen got up and walked over to Naruto and collapsed on his knees and begged Minato and Kushina to forgive him for being a fool and letting their son die because of the idiots in the village.


	3. Chapter 3

Location unknown

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes only to shut them again from the how bright it was. The last thing he remembered was seeing a member of the Uchiha clan come towards him before cutting his throat open and laughing as his blood spilled onto the floor. He moved to sit up and noticed that his body did not hurt anymore and that his jaw had healed as well. Finally opening his eyes yet again although slowly he noticed that he was in a field full of wild flowers some of which he had never seen before he had died. Looking past the flowers he saw mountains capped with snow and valleys filled with grass and trees. "So this is what heaven is like?" he whispered to no one in particular.

"Lovely isn't it?" a voice came from a female sitting next to Naruto.

Naruto jumped to his feet and took a few steps back to distance himself from the newcomer before his eyes widened slightly at what he was seeing before him. His first thoughts of her were on how pretty she looked and couldn't help but blush. He suddenly looked down and apologized for staring at her.

"Don't apologize for such a simple thing young man" the woman said turning her heart shaped face towards Naruto. She moved her blonde hair away from her eyes and stared at Naruto with golden amber eyes that had a sense of calm and tranquility to them.

Naruto glanced back up and noticed the white silk robe that shone with a hint of a golden hue from the sun. He noticed that the same light reflected off her face as she gazed into the distance with a smile on her face.

"W-Who-" he started before coughing his throat clear, "Who are you?" he asked, putting his guard up around this stranger.

She turned to look at Naruto with a frown marring her beautiful face.

Naruto noticed her eyes losing their brightness almost like they were sadder than they were before. Taking it the wrong way, Naruto nodded as he slowly began walking away before he heard her call out to him.

"Where are you going, Naruto?" she asked sincerely.

He turned to her with a sad resigned smile, "where else? I'm sure I'm in the wrong place for a demon so can you point me to where I belong?" Naruto never saw the woman move and never expected to receive a hug unless it was from cat or Mikoto of the Uchiha clan. At first he stiffened then tried to squirm out of her grasp before he felt something hot and moist hit his forehead. 'She's crying' he thought to himself. It made him wriggle harder but her grip tightened, telling him he wasn't going anywhere. He looked into her pained amber eyes with his dulled blue eyes as tears stained her cheeks.

"Never EVER call yourself a demon, Naruto!" she whispered forcefully, conveying her emotions to him. "You are one of the purest souls I have seen in a very long time." She explained while pulling him into another hug. "The fact that you are here because those stupid people", she scoffed as the last two words were said with venom, "couldn't see you as the child but rather the thing you hold inside of you." she explained, noting the confusion on his face. She tried to speak again before another voice spoke up.

"I think it would be best for me to explain, Kami-sama." A new female voice spoke up causing Naruto to finally know who was hugging him.

He struggled to get out of her arms and finally succeeded only to immediately kneel down before her and apologize profusely for his actions. He was stopped when he felt a soft tender hand raise his chin bringing his gaze to two amber eyes filled with love and acceptance.

For the first time since Naruto was a baby he cried. Sobbing he gave no resistance to the embrace she once again pulled him into, allowing his loneliness, anguish, and his sorrows to be laid before her. He didn't care that he was crying into the silk robe of Kami-sama herself, just that he had someone who genuinely cared for him.

The new figure could only look on in regret as she slowly knelt down next to the two of them. She slowly started to rub Naruto's back.

It was a good ten minutes before Naruto had the strength to pull himself out of Kami's grasp and turn his attention towards the newcomer. Again, he was in the presence of another beautiful woman. The only difference was her hair which was crimson with two bangs framing her face. It also reminded Naruto of a water fall he had once seen. He then noticed two fox like ears on her head and nine red fluffy tails slowly swaying behind her.

"Hello Naruto I'm sorry for all the trouble that I have caused you."

"Who are you? And how have you caused me any trouble?" Naruto asked before taking a closer look at the woman in front of him. Now no one had accused Naruto of being smart before, but he was smart enough to Notice that her red eyes had cat like pupils along with her other distinguished features and the fact she smelled of foxes made him realize that she was none other than the Kyubi no Kitsune. "You're the Kyubi, but why would you be apologizing to me?"

This shocked everyone present since they had known that Naruto's education had constantly been sabotaged at the orphanage. The fact that he put the information in front of him together just proved what kind of a mind this young boy possessed.

The red head slowly nodded her head letting a frown appear upon her beautiful face. Her crimson eyes swelled with unshed tears that threated to fall leaving wet trails down her cheeks.

Naruto panicked at the sudden action, it blew his young mind that the strongest of the biju was crying over a supposed slight she had caused him. "Don't cry for me, you have nothing to be sad for. It's not your fault that the morons in Konoha killed me."

Crimson met with sapphire for the briefest of moments before Kurama engulfed the child in a hug. "Why?" She whispered, not knowing why her host would show her kindness for the misery she had inadvertently placed upon him.

"Because it's not your fault and I forgive you." He replied, pulling far enough away so that they made eye contact once more. "Now I understand why they did such horrible things and why they would call me a demon. That doesn't mean I have to like what they did though" he said, noticing both Kurama and Kami wince.

Both women looked at the child in front of them. They were startled by his response and searched his eyes for any trace of lying, sadly they found none.

"I can't be mad at you because without you to heal the wounds those morons in the village gave me I would have been here much sooner." Naruto said then smiled warmly as he pulled Kurama into another hug.

Kurama sat there stunned at how innocent and pure-hearted this young boy was. She could only let loose a warm smile as she returned the hug and simply settled for inhaling his scent and relaxing.

"Thank you... Naruto" she whispered while tears fell from her crimson eyes.

"As touching as this is you two. I'm afraid we have something important to discuss with you, Naruto." Kami said interrupting the moment to get things back on track.

Naruto gave her a small nod as he felt kuramas shoulders stop shaking in their hug.

"As much as I enjoy having you in my company, I'm afraid that it's not your time to be here." Kami explained in a slightly more serious voice.

"So I was supposed to live longer?" He drawled out, not believing what he just heard.

She would've spoken again but the group heard two voices bickering with each other. They noted that the two were getting closer.

Naruto could only pick up a little bit of the conversation but soon blushed at what he was hearing being implied.

"Calm yourself cradle robber, he's only six years old"

The second voice spoke up in a matter of fact tone."What you fail to realize is that he will be a lady-killer when he grows up!? Those blonde bangs, sapphire eyes and that mischievous smile of his will leave a trail of women tripping over themselves trying to bed him."

"Che, you just want him for yourself... little sister."

"S-Shut up! It's not my fault you were born before me!"

"You didn't deny it, at least."

"Hmph"

Naruto turned to Kami to find a resigned smile on her face as she turned to him, motioning for him to keep quiet and not let on that he heard what they had said. He could hear the two newcomers draw closer to their position and found himself wondering if every woman in Heaven was beautiful.

The first woman had black hair and was wearing a mesh shirt under a loose black robe with pink trim that was open in the front only closing at the waist leaving little to the imagination. The robe stopped about an inch lower then her groin and had slits up both sides which showed that she was wearing black lace panties judging by the waist band on display. She was wearing a pair of black boots that rose to mid-thigh which folded over at the top and were lined with fur.

Naruto noticed that she had an unblemished and toned stomach, showing that she was just as fit as she was beautiful. Snapping his eyes back to her face, he watched her smirk slightly at him inspecting her and noted the mischief in her emerald orbs as she slightly flicked her long raven hair behind her shoulder. Turning to the second woman, he couldn't help but step back in fear. It seemed that she recognized the movement by the slightly pained look in her silver-hazel eyes.

The second woman wore a silver robe that was open in the front barely covering her chest and held closed at the waist by a black sash that also held a tanto on the right hip. On her right hand was a set of prayer beads. She had long silver hair that was braided with two red horns appearing just behind her bangs on her head. He saw that she was wearing a pair of wooden geta sandals. Finishing up her look was a scythe that looked a little to comfortable on her back.

"So this is the little devil, hmmm?" the first of the new pair purred. She then sauntered up to the blonde before she mentally smacked herself for her poor choice of words. She also got a slap from the other woman as well, glaring at her as she rubbed her head.

"Could you have made a poorer choice of words little sister?" The angered silver haired woman said sarcastically. She turned to Kami and gave her a respectful nod and quickly glanced towards Kyubi before her attention rested upon a small child in the arms of the demon fox. Shocking the three deities there, she got onto her knees and bowed before the six year old. "Naruto, I'm sorry that you were taken from life so soon. Yet, as my older sister said, it was not the time for you to make your appearance here." She said still bowing before him.

"I don't get what's going on. The only thing I know at the moment is that, first off... I'm dead." He pointed around with his fingers, earning a collective wince from everyone. "Secondly, I'm in the presence of Kami-sama and the Kyubi, which has until now been sealed within me since birth." Naruto then pointed to the two women, "Thirdly, I don't know who both of you are. And lastly, I'm being told that I shouldn't have died when I did. So can someone please tell me just what exactly is going on?" Naruto finished yelling at the end of his rant.

The ravenette giggled as she rested her frame on her left leg, taking a more seductive pose. "Simply put Naruto, you can't be dead because you're an important piece in the events of your world. A catalyst if you will for events that have yet to unfold." Stopping and nodding her head at the explanation. "There is going to be a lot of dangers and people who need to be put down for good." She turned towards Kami to elaborate what she meant.

"Whether you realize it or not Naruto, you are the catalyst to a chain of key-events that'll decide the outcome of your world." Kami explained as her amber eyes met his sapphire orbs in seriousness. "There was a prophecy that would describe the reincarnation of the one you called the Rikudo Sennin, and that he would lead the world into an era of peace and prosperity." Kami paused for a moment to make sure the six year old was still listening. "Unfortunately there are people whose goals will interfere with your own. Some of these individuals seek to defy the cycle of nature by escaping the Shinigami's grasp." Before she could continue she was cut off by Naruto.

"Wait back up for a moment, you mean that she is your sister." Naruto yelled while pointing at the silver haired woman.

"Yes like I said she is known as the Shinigami."

Naruto then turned towards the death god and bowed. "I am sorry for my show of disrespect Shinigami-Sama."

"It is quite alright Naruto I didn't take it as a show of disrespect." Shinigami said smirking when she noticed the blush that Naruto now sported. "To be precise, I am the second oldest triplet, Kami-Sama being the oldest and Yami being the youngest." She said before Naruto could ask for an explanation. "Like my sister said, there are those who seek to avoid my clutches and defy the laws of nature that I will not stand for." She said in a deathly cold voice which scared everyone present. "As these people will also be tied into your destiny Naruto, it makes sense that you will be the one to fulfill the prophecy and save the world from those who seek to destroy it. Or in other cases control it for their own twisted desires." She slowly spoke finishing up her explanation.

"Ok I guess that makes a bit of sense... but why me?" he asked, genuinely confused as to why he was so important to the timeline. "I'm just an orphan who was dealt a horrible hand so why should it matter what my decisions and actions cause?"

The Shinigami placed her hand on Naruto's own and slowly kneeled to his eye level. "You say that you are an orphan and that is true. What you don't know was that you are the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. The former you should know for being a revered kenjutsu legend and the latter... for being the Yondaime Hokage." She explained as Naruto's eyes widened to the point that his eyes resembled saucers.

It finally completed the picture for Naruto as he sat down and processed everything in an attempt to understand the situation he was currently in. "Okay let me see if I understand you correctly" Naruto said trying to gather his thoughts. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the Red hot blooded Habanero otherwise known as Kushina Uzumaki and Konohas yellow flash the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze." He paused to see if the Shinigami was still listening to him before continuing. "The day I was born was the same exact day that the Kyubi attacked which subsequently led to her being sealed away into me. Both of my parents died leaving me in a village where I was hated, scorned, and abused because the villagers could not see past their own hatred." Tears now started to fall from Naruto's blue eyes staining his whisker marked cheeks. "Because of that I was killed and now I'm being told by three Goddesses that I wasn't supposed to die and that I have to go back and fulfill some prophecy and destroy those who seek to destroy the planet or pervert it to their wills and desires like a fucked up God. Am I close enough?"

The four women turned to one another for a moment before turning back to Naruto and collectively nodding.

Naruto let loose a small sigh as one word summed up the whole scenario "peachy."

"I understand it seems an unlikely a story but this must be done. We would choose no other to act as our champion." Kami spoke up softly, turning Naruto's head to face hers.

Naruto noted the urgency in her eyes. For being the Goddess of Creation, she expressed a lot of her emotions through her eyes... or he was good at reading emotions. Still, Naruto shook his head softly as he pulled out of her grasp missing the pained look in her watery eyes. "I can't, I don't know the first thing about defending myself apart from running fast and it's next to impossible for me to look after myself in that village." He explained abruptly then quietly spoke "where would I even begin to grow stronger so I can do as you ask?"

"You see that is where we come in!" Yami chirped happily, swinging on the balls of her heels. "We know that you won't get much help from those stupid villagers so we'll have to take your training into our own hands. Plus, I'm sure there are a few people down there who'll show you a thing or two." She explained, twirling around and giving Naruto a glimpse of her rear.

Naruto blushed slightly as he looked away, trying not to think perverted thoughts about Yami.

"What's this? Having dirty thoughts about me, Na~Ru~To?" Yami purred seductively as she teleported to Naruto's side and trailed a finger across his cheek. Once again, she berated herself as he suddenly tensed and jumped well away from the four of them.

Kami, Kyuubi and Shinigami all turned to Yami before slapping her sequentially up side her head.

"Don't you realize that his treatment has left him mentally scarred to physical touches?" Kurama chided angrily, getting in Yami's face as she bared her fangs at her. "The last person who did that ended up slicing his damn neck!" she growled before she slapped her again.

Yami stood there, stricken in place by her own stupidity and her bluntness. She collapsed to her knees and cried silently to Naruto, who looked on with awe at someone standing up for him.

"I-It's not her fault" Naruto slowly spoke up, almost timidly but loud enough that the four of them turned to him. "I just don't do well with physical contact and I felt uncomfortable as nearly all contact I have experienced has been painful." He whispered, earning looks of pity from the four women present. He felt a small tug on his t-shirt, looking up to find Shinigami in from of him before she slowly moved her arms behind him and pulled him into a soft embrace. Naruto didn't stiffen as he already knew she wouldn't harm him.

Kami couldn't help but smile at how close the two seemed to be after just meeting a short while ago and couldn't help noting how forgiving a soul Naruto was.

Kurama felt a twang of jealousy at the interaction but she couldn't blame him for seeking motherly comfort. She could laugh at the irony of who it was but she knew that despite coming off as a hard-headed deity, the Shinigami was as soft and caring to those who could get past her guard. Seeing Naruto accepted so easily from a similar view of being an outcast, it made sense that she would connect with him much quicker.

Yami had similar thoughts but she couldn't help the smile that graced her face as she saw the two relax in one another's presence.

"We have given you a lot of information to think over so for now it would be best if we continued this tomorrow." Kami smiled as she stood brushing her robes to remove any debris. "Why don't you just relax and enjoy your time here I'm sure there is someone waiting to see you" She said pointing off in the distance to a red head.

"Um, Kami-sama?" Naruto called up, a little slurred as he found himself growing anxious.

"There's no need for formalities now Naruto. You may call me what you wish." She smiled warmly at him, earning a smile and a nod.

"Kami, if I'm supposed to go back, then what'll happen to my old body?" he asked, raising a good question as Kurama sought out Kami's answer to that problem.

Kami's smile had a hint of mirth within it, along with a hint of mischief. "Allow me to trouble myself with that detail, Naruto. You just rest, my dear." She bowed slightly before she disappeared into particles of light into the sunset turned twilight sky.

Yami decided to follow suit as she did the same, but into black particles. This left just Naruto, Shinigami and Kurama in the field as they all huddled together as they gazed at the stars for a little while.

"Naruto can I ask you something?"

"Yes Kurama?"

"Can you name me?"

"Huh?" he asked, not getting the reference.

Kurama turned to him and slightly held out her hand, silently asking permission to touch him. Earning a smile and nod, she ran her fingers through his blonde hair and admired how smooth they were under her fingers.

"I know that you've forgiven me but." She trailed off as she scooted closer to the six year old. "But I want to show you that I would give you my everything to make sure that this never happens again until the day you're meant to return here. As a sign of my promise, I want you to give me a new name." She explained, startling Naruto as he leaned up slightly from Shinigami's chest.

Naruto looked her in the eyes and saw nothing but utter devotion to him. He was so stunned to see her determination for such a claim that he couldn't help but give her one of his rare genuine smiles, something which she gasped at as her heart fluttered for a split second.

"Kei." he smiled, admiring the glow coming off her skin from the setting sun that seemed to illuminate her face, her hair and her eyes to something... divine. "I think that suits you perfectly." he smiled, earning him another blush from the redhead.

Shin simply smiled as she maneuvered herself so that, the now dubbed, Kei could sit next to her and allow Naruto to rest on them both.

Taking the offer, Kei moved herself and allowed Naruto to snuggle into their chests before being interrupted by a soft voice.

"Naruto is that you?" the red head that Kami had pointed out earlier.

The two women looked down at the boy as he tried to hide between them.

Kei looked up defensively at the new comer before she recognized her previous Jinchuriki. "Kushina?"

The now named red head looked shocked for a second before she looked closer at the crimson haired woman. "Kurama is that you? What are you doing here?" She asked before her eyes widened in shock. "Where is Naruto, if you are out of the seal then that means he's, he's." She trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence.

"I am sorry Kushina but Naruto is dead because of the idiots in Konoha." The Shinigami spoke up looking at the red head. "Unfortunately he was not meant to arrive to this plain of existence yet so we are going to send him back tomorrow. If you want to spend time with him before he leaves then you may."

Kushina collapsed to her knees trying and failing to suppress her tears. "I knew that village would react that way but to kill an innocent child my child none the less." Her hair started to rise into nine separate parts that resembled tails. Angered by what she had heard she vowed to make those who tortured her son lives miserable in the afterlife.

Back in Konoha more than three quarters of the village sneezed.

"If you are my mother then why did you let them know I was the Jinchuriki?" Naruto asked with a hint of malice in his voice.

"I never wanted that kind of a life for you Naruto. I wanted your father to keep that a secret so you could live like a normal little boy but your father trusted the village to follow his will and treat you like the hero you really are." Kushina said between sobs. "Did Hiruzen at least take care of you like he promised and what of Tsunade and Jiraiya, did they at least take care of you?"

"Jiji did what he could for me but I have no idea who the other two are." Naruto said now looking at Kushina from besides Kei and the Shinigami.

"I am going to rip off that toad sages balls and feed them to him. Then I'm going to remove Tsunades genjustu." Kushina whispered in an icy voice while her eyes started to glow red scaring the three before her.

'Moms are scary sometimes' Naruto thought to himself before he gulped loudly.

"Now why don't I take you to get some food Naruto and answer any questions you have." Kushina stated doing a complete one eighty.

"Sure can we have Ramen? and can Kei and Shinigami come?" the excited child asked forgetting his fear.

"They are both welcomed to come if they want Naruto." Kushina said with a smile while turning to lead the way to the closest ramen stand.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not happy with the ending of this chapter but it is the best I can get it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always thank you to Golden Alpha Kitsune for allowing me to adopt this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter four  
**  
 **Next Day**

After having eaten and had his questions answered by Kushina Naruto spent the night at her house. Naruto was nervous at first since he was not used to being shown any emotions other than hate. Now he walked next to his mother towards the field he first woke up in he couldn't help but smile.

Once Kushina had finally gotten Naruto to wake up she waited for him to get dressed so they could head out to the field. She knew that today was the day that he would be sent back to the land of the living but she couldn't bring herself to believe it.

They finally arrived at the field and saw that Yami and Shinigami were waiting for Naruto and Kei to arrive. Once they noticed them they called out to them.

Kushina decided that she was going to see if one of them could grant Naruto her Adamantine Sealing Chains to better help protect himself in the land of the living.

"How was your night Naruto?" Yami asked the smiling child.

"It was good my mother explained a lot to me and showed me how to retrieve my inheritance once I get back to Konoha.

"Are you ready to go to the capital Naruto?" Shinigami said getting straight to the point.

Naruto looked at his mother and hugged her again then stepped back. "Thank you for spending time with me and showing me that I was loved" he said looking at Kushina.

Kushina looked at her son and smiled at him. "Before you go Naruto let me ask Yami and Shinigami something." She then turned to look at the two deities "can one of you give Naruto my Adamantine Sealing Chains? They would go a long way to protect him and help make sealing easier for him."

"That would be something that Kami could do we would have to ask her" Shinigami replied understanding the motive behind Kushina's request.

"Thank you"

"Well time to go" Yami shouted out hopping around the group.

Soon they were on their way to the capital and it awed Naruto to see so many people walking up and down the streets. It unnerved him to see people acknowledge his presence and give him looks of sympathy at seeing a child in the afterlife.

They were currently making their way to Kami's chambers before the four of them heard a commotion in the market place.

"For the last time Murphy, I'm not interested!"

"B-B-But, Mei-chan-!"

"Do not call me that!" a female voice coldly seethed as she marched away from him.

The male figure quickly tried reaching out for her arm but was shocked to find a hand preventing him from continuing his actions. He turned to the fool as he noted the blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed... glacial at that moment, finding himself stepping back out of reflex.

The female turned and stopped at the commotion to find someone sticking up for her and noted how young he was. Like the others, she was saddened to see such a young boy here so soon.

"W-Who do you think you are?" the male seethed after gathering his bearings. He had short green-spiked hair and a pair of lilac eyes that contrasted with his hair almost comically. He had a brown robe covering his frame and was relatively lean for his height. "What gives you the right to lay your lowly hands on me?" he snarled but soon leaned back when said boy snarled fiercely in return.

"What gives you the right to force yourself on that woman over there you pompous ass hole". Naruto growled his eyes flashed crimson for a second before returning to their icy blue.

The man shuddered for a second in Naruto's grasp before he felt his arm being shoved back at him forcibly making him take a step back. "You'll regret that, you little brat" the man spat venomously before spinning on his heel and stomping away.

Shinigami looked amused and proud of Naruto's actions while Kei simply patting him on the head for a job well done. Yami was jumping up and down yelling about how great a person Naruto was.

He looked up at the women and smiled at them before he sense the woman from earlier kneeling down in front of him. He blushed openly as he admitted that she was... sexy.

The woman had long crimson tassels that were a combination of Kei's color and Kami's style. Her eyes were a sky blue to Naruto's ocean blue orbs, which strangely suited the light purple lipstick she wore. Her dress was symmetrical in design as it left her shoulders, outer-bust, hips, and much of her legs on display while the rest of her was covered in a two-tone purple outfit.

"I have to thank you young man I was getting annoyed with his advances. Now, may I have the name of my knight in shining orange armor?" She purred seductively at the young boy in front of her, not helping the blush that made itself appear on the boy. She felt happy for getting a response like that from him.

Naruto coughed slightly as the two women beside him moved to protect him despite knowing who she was. "N-Naruto miss" he stammered slightly.

She laughed melodically as she knelt before him, unintentionally giving him a view of her amble cleavage, before smiling warmly at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto. My true name is Shukumei. But I'm known as Mei to those I consider friends others refer to me as Lady Luck." She winked, earning a shocked look from the young blonde before she registered the other three presences with him. "Ah Shinigami-Sama! I did not realize you were escorting Naruto here!" she bowed respectfully.

Shinigami simply pulled Naruto closer to her, like a mother would her child, before she smiled briefly. "It is good to see you again, Mei." She spoke familiarly "We were summoned to meet with my sister about young Naruto here. I heard that you had been summoned as well?" She asked her playful smile disappearing as a serious look appeared on her face.

"Indeed. If it's not too much trouble, may I join you four?" She asked.

Everyone looked at Naruto for an answer. He couldn't sense any ill feelings from her so he replied with a nod and smile that seemed to get Mei a little flustered at his cuteness.

Stepping in line with them, the five of them quickly made their way through the market place as they all heard the whispers and the looks of respect given towards Naruto, which unnerved him for getting this kind of attention.

Shinigami and Kei both understood and stood a little closer to Naruto for support. Which he was thankful for as they all made their way to a large set of steps that led to a colossal building that screamed authority.

It was massive, pristine white walls that seemed to stretch higher than his eyes could see. Silver and golden decorated the palace walls which gave a more regal feel to the place the five figures were about to step into.

The four women could sense the unease in the young boy as Shinigami and Kei both placed their hands on his shoulders and squeezed for reassurance.

Naruto nodded sighing slightly before the five of them separated into several particles of yellow, red, grey and purple.

 **Kami's Palace**  
 **Council Chambers**

Naruto dropped quickly to his knees the moment the five of them appeared in the middle of a large chamber, retching at the uneasiness of his stomach after the sudden jump.

While Naruto was on the floor, Mei quickly snapped her fingers as a bucket appeared in front of his face.

It took a few moments for the sensations to die down but Naruto slowly rose to his feet, using the sleeve of Shinigami's robe for support while her arm quickly clasped under his arm for extra support.

"It's not unusual to have such a reaction after experiencing such an experience for the first time, Naruto." Kami spoke up as she walked up to meet with the five of them.

Yami was trailing behind them in a wearing the same robe as yesterday but in different colors. The robe was pink with black trim that ended just below her groin with the same slits up the sides that exposed the waist band of her panties which were blue and made of cotton. She still had the same boots from the day before. "Yeah he did, I didn't fare as well in restraining my gag reflex my first time." She admitted, blushing in embarrassment.

"Ha that's what she said!" Mei said getting Yami to grin slyly before she found her face getting intimate with the granite floor. "Owwww" she moaned piteously but everyone wasn't fooled by her act. Seeing that none of them would help her, she huffed before rubbing her sore forehead mumbling about getting no respect.

Kami coughed twice into her hand before she nodded and stood in front of Naruto while Kei, Yami, Shinigami, and Mei all took their places around him.

Naruto was about to ask why they were positioned that way before a sixth figure joined in. He turned to see the man from earlier that he openly chastised, noting the disapproval in his purple eyes.

"Now that everyone is here, I will explain exactly what will happen and how we will go about doing this." Kami began, all fondness now being replaced with the seriousness and authority that was befitting of her station. "Due to the premature death of Naruto here, the timeline has rewritten itself causing horrible suffering and the success of the Infinite Tsukuyomi. As Kami I cannot and will not let this stand." Looking each deity in the eyes to insure that her message was understood and receiving confirmation she then continued. "Once Naruto is sent back he will have a number of threats to contend with. The first being Danzo Shimura, he is responsible for corrupting the village hidden in the leaves. He has a stolen Mangekyo Sharingan taken from one Shisui Uchiha and uses the Kotoamatsukami ability to circumvent others wills to his own. He has dealings with Orochimaru in adapting a fake arm with several normal Sharingan eyes and cells from one Hashirama Senju allowing him to use Mokuton." Kami stopped her explanation when she noticed that Shinigami wanted to take over so she motioned for her to start.

"This vile man is responsible for sponsoring multiple atrocities across the elemental nations and against myself and Kami. He is in control of a secret ANBU organization called Ne which he keeps filled with children kidnapped from across the elemental nations and from the clans and citizens of Konoha. The bastard will lie, steal, and manipulate anyone and anything to get the upper hand to achieve what he wants. The vermin even orchestrated the massacre of the Uchiha clan." The Shinigami stopped to glare at an unseen image before continuing. "I want this man dead for even supporting the idea of breaking the cycle of life and living forever."

Naruto had goose bumps from listening to what this Danzo had done in his quest for power. The last part caught him by surprise. Granted the one responsible for killing him was an Uchiha. One of the few who still tormented him, still didn't give anyone the right to try and wipe out a whole clan. Naruto was brought out of his musings by Yami tapping his shoulder to listen to another explanation.

"Orochimaru" Kami spat the name out, "He is known as one of the Desetsu no Sannin for his defeat at the hands of Hanzo the Salamander in Amegakure during the second great shinobi war. He has a strong goal to uncover life's many mysteries and learn every jutsu in existence." Kami sighed in annoyance at the gall of the man. "He has sought out ways to become immortal perverting Shinigami's laws of life. He has also caused suffering on a grand scale abducting innocent and enemy alike for gruesome experiments to help achieve his goals."

"He must die as well. I will not allow anyone in the land of the living to live forever let alone through such means." Shinigami stated drawing attention towards her and the murderous look on her face. "The cycle of life is in place for a reason and no one god or mortal can pervert it to their will."

Naruto stood shocked listening to what was being said. He looked towards Mei and noticed for the first time that she was staring at him.

"Shinigami-Sama surely you realize that sending this child back is a breach of your laws?" Murphy spoke up, raising a valid point that none of the goddesses could argue with.

Naruto didn't understand what the bastards problem with him was. Being six years old he still had thing to learn but from what he gathered Kami, Shinigami, and Yami wanted him to kill a few horrible people and right the timeline. So in his eyes if they wanted to they could do whatever the hell they wanted to.

"Indeed it does" Shinigami spoke up her tone hard and cold. "Yet I am allowing Naruto to be an exception to that law as he will be going back as an emissary on not just my behalf but Kami's as well."

Kami interrupted the death god before she could continue berating Murphy. "Naruto is doing this not only as a favor to us all but because I command it. We will aid him however we are able to without distorting the timeline from how it should have been." she explained to the male deity in the room as he bowed respectfully and stepped back. "Seeing as that has been dealt with, it now comes down to the matter of Naruto and his return." Kami spoke up once more, moving the meeting along. "Since he is only six years old with no training, he stands no chance against any of his enemies. This has caused me to agree with Shinigami that divine intervention is warranted."

Yami chuckled at the pun but quickly quieted down when the death god glared at her.

Kami continued, allowing a small smile to appear on her face. "So I will be giving Naruto a small blessing to help deal with the task I have given him." She motioned for Naruto to step forward then placed her hand on his forehead. "I give you my blessing to tell the difference between truth and deception with the clarity befitting Kami. I also grant you the use of Kushina Uzumaki's Adamantine Sealing Chains to help in suppressing your enemies chakra and the chakra of the Biju if necessary."

Naruto felt a burning sensation in his head before he fell screaming to the floor. His back burned and it felt like his head was going to explode. As sudden as the pain started it ended and Naruto was taking huge gulps of air. Wiping the sweat from his forehead he stood and looked at Kami who pointed towards Yami.

"Now Naruto" she started as she knelt down before him, showing him a hint of cleavage, "I give you the blessing of killing without emotion. I also bless you with the ability to speak with a silver tongue. In essence you will be able to charm, intimidate, or talk your way out of almost any situation and persuade most of your enemies to join your cause." She grinned before placing a kiss on Naruto's lips causing the boy to blush. "Your turn Shinigami-Sama"

"Naruto" the death god spoke up. "I bless you with a small portion of my power to command the dead. What this means is that you can summon one person to aide you in battle but only in battle. This is not to be taken lightly but will prove to be a powerful tool for you."

Naruto looked at the Shinigami for a moment. "So I can summon anyone?"

"Yes even your father if necessary."

This left Naruto speechless. He could summon his father and fight by his side once he was able to. This caused him to smile at all the problems he could cause for the council the day he did summon Minato. He also had a few words he wanted to say to the man for the life he had lived.

Mei spoke up drawing Naruto's attention to her. "Since you have endured yourself to me I will grant you my luck at any game of chance. If you bet against the house you will win and you will survive suicidal odds in battle."

Murphy coughed when it was his turn and smiled evilly at the child. "You will have the great misfortune of having every mission you go on taking a turn for the worst. Despite your luck you will face death on more than one occasion and your wounds will not heal like before you little brat."

The three goddesses glared at Murphy for placing a curse in all but name on the child just because he was called out for being a bastard.

Kei slowly walked towards Naruto pinning him with her crimson eyes. "Naruto I don't have any blessing I can offer you other than signing the Kitsune contract and taking me back into your seal where I can heal your wounds despite that ass hole right there." She said while pointing to Murphy. "Will you have me as your prisoner again?"

Before Naruto could respond Murphy retorted. "What are you going to do against me a deity?"

"I'm a demon lord so I could give two fucks what you think you pampered dick head"

Naruto's eyes widened at Kei's offer and her choice of words for the jack ass. "I would like that, but would you be able to be outside of the seal? You know be like my personal summons?"

"The only one who can grant that is the Shinigami and I believe she has already given you a blessing."

"I will allow this just this once, do not abuse my kindness." The Shinigami spoke up looking at the two.

Suddenly the seal reappeared on Naruto's stomach and Kei took the form of a fox that stood next to him. He could hear Kei's thoughts just like if she was in the seal from what Kushina had explained to him. 'This is going to take some getting used to' he thought to himself.

"Yeah it is Naruto" replied Kei out loud letting him know she heard him.

Naruto then signed the Kitsune contract and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"The time is upon you now, Naruto." Kami interjected opening up a portal to Konoha. "Follow me my champion. It's time that I grace those idiots with my presence."

Naruto followed Kami through the portal with a small nine tailed foxed at his side. They both saw the Hokage tower on the other side with Hiruzen standing in front of the structure with the whole village. 'Wonder what Jiji is up to' thought Naruto as he made his way back to the land of the living.

 **Konoha**

The sky was filled with storm clouds that were unleashing a torrent of rain upon the village hidden in the leaves and every villager was present in the plaza by order of the Hokage.

Sarutobi Hiruzen stood in the rain glaring at the villagers. He was wearing his Hokage robes along with the hat and stood next to a picture of Naruto and his parents. "I have gathered you all here to pay your respects to a he-"

Suddenly the Hokage was cut off by a villager shouting that they had already honored the Fourth by killing the demon. This individual was promptly executed by the ANBU operative dog.

"As I was saying" Hiruzen said resuming his rant. "A hero who the fourth sealed the Kyubi into at the cost of his own life. This hero was Naruto Uzumaki his son that you ungrateful inbred two toed dog fucking pieces of shit killed for something out of his control." Sarutobi stopped to regain control of his temper before continuing. "Kushina would murder each and every one of you and I would let her for torturing such a sweet innocent child. All Naruto ever wanted was a family, someone to love him and he always smiled no matter what. I personally believe that this village and this world is lesser for his loss."

Before the Hokage could continue a portal opened up next to the portraits of Kushina and Minato and out stepped a woman who radiated regal power followed by someone who Hiruzen thought he would never see in his life again and a little nine tailed fox.

"It's the demon back from hell Hokage-Sama kill him before he takes his revenge." One of the civilian councilors screamed in a panic.

Kami having heard enough disappeared from sight only to reappear behind the woman who had shouted and ripped her soul out. "I am Kami the creator of all things and this innocent child that you helped murder is my champion." With that she flicked her wrist and destroyed the soul in her hand. "Hiruzen give Naruto his inheritance and know that Minato and Kushina thank you for everything you have done for their son." Kami said while walking back towards the Hokage.

Hiruzen stared at the woman claiming to be Kami in shock. It wasn't every day you saw someone rip out a soul and destroy it even in a world full of ninja and the physics that they could defy on a daily basis. His attention was drawn to the child that came with the woman, "Naruto?"

"Hey Jiji" Naruto responded before having a kunai thrown at him. He looked at it in shock seeming as how only an idiot would have thrown that with Kami right there.

Kei jumped and caught the kunai in her mouth before charging at the chunin that had thrown in embedding it in their groin severing the artery. "Naruto we are going to have to work on your reflexes." Kei said shocking those around her that a fox could talk. "What you've never seen a talking animal before? What about summons you bunch of morons."

Naruto watched as Kei slowly walked back to his side occasionally glaring at someone she walked passed. 'Why did you have to do that Kei' he thought through their link.

'These animals need to learn their place Naruto. I will not let them harm you again now that I can do more than just heal your wounds.' Kei answered back through the link.

Mebuki Haruno stared dumbly at where Naruto and his fox were. She looked at the child then to the face of the fourth up on the monument then back. She let the tears start falling for the return of her friend's son and slowly started to approach only to hear something horrible come out of her daughter's mouth.

"What is that monster doing here I thought he was dead?"

Mebuki spun on her heels and slapped her daughter across the mouth before Kami could even look at the child. "How dare you Sakura, I raised you better and you were his friend. What happened to you?"

Sakura looked at her mother with hurt and tears in her eyes. "I heard the other kids parents talking about Naruto held."

Mebuki looked down in shame at what she had just heard come out of the child's mouth. She pulled Sakura into a hug to comfort her and gently chastised her. "Sakura those people know not what they speak of. Naruto's parents would never let a monster roam around as their child. I don't want to hear of you saying that again. Now I want you to apologize to Naruto and mean it little girl." Mebuki released her daughter and bowed before Kami begging her to forgive her daughter and her naivety.

Kami looked at the woman and her daughter for a moment before walking passed them. "I will forgive her since she is still young and knows not of what she speaks. I will not be so forgiving next time Haruno."

"Thank you Kami-Sama, I thank you a thousand times."

Sakura hesitantly walked towards Naruto before bowing and apologizing. "I'm sorry for calling you a monster. Please forgive me Naruto-Sama."

Naruto didn't know how to respond since he had had no one apologize to him before he had died. "I-It's okay, please cut the Sama crap I'm not that old."

"What did you just say Naruto?" Kami said appearing behind the boy.

Sweating Naruto struggled for a response before he settled on screaming not the face.

This cause Sakura to giggle and she looked up, her emerald green eyes meeting ocean blue.

Hiruzen finally found his voice and looked right at Kami. "If you really are Kami then why get involved in the affairs of mortals?"

"Well for starters these idiots killed this world's one best chance at survival." Kami responded before asking her own question. "Why let the ones responsible for murder live?"

"Our investigation hasn't turned up any leads as of yet" Hiruzen stated angrily, knowing the civilian council would put road block after road block in his way.

"Well if that is the case I can tell you who sponsored it, nailed him to that cross, and slit his throat. Starting with every single member of the civilian council, except for Mebuki Haruno she had nothing to do with it."

The Hokage let his jaw drop at the announcement before his anger got the better of him and he flooded the area with killing intent. He noticed the mentioned members start trying to leave the plaza discreetly. "ANBU ARREST THEM, SEND THEM TO T AND I" Hiruzen yelled. "Kami-Sama would you and Naruto like to talk in my office? I am really curious as to what happened to Naruto and that little fox next to him."

"Very well Hokage-Sama. Naruto follow me."


	5. Chapter 5

_Onee-san, Older sister (or older female cousin). Another word for cousin in Japanese is itoko._

* * *

 **Hokage Office**

"This is unacceptable Sarutobi!" Danzo said barging into the Hokages office.

This caused everyone present to turn and glare at the bandaged man.

"Danzo I do not recall having summoned you to this meeting." Hiruzen said while looking at the man.

"You can't expect us to just welcome that child back because some woman says she is Kami." The man said ignoring the Hokage's question. Moments later he found himself being lifted up by his neck.

Kami held the supposed crippled man up in her hand ignoring the glare he leveled at her. She inspected him closely before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I suggest you turn that cursed eye off before I blind you permanently and please let the real man know I know what he is up to." She then dropped the man on the floor and walked back towards Naruto and Sarutobi.

Naruto watched Danzo closely and started plotting ways to ride Konoha of the man's corrupt influence. 'Kei you think you can rip his throat out?' Naruto thought through his link with the nine tails.

Before anyone could move the small fox leapt towards the downed man only to be intercepted by an ANBU wearing a blank mask.

"Let go of Kei now!" Naruto demanded of the newest person to arrive in the office.

This person had a kunai placed to Kei's neck ready to end the fox's life. Unknown to him the creature in his arms was a chibi sized Kyubi no Yoko. And the demon was starting to lose her patience with the idiots in the village.

Kei was starting to lose her patience with the village and luckily for her some moron had volunteered to help alleviate her stress. "One would think that seeing a fox with nine tails they'd realize just who I am." The little fox stated before her tails started to flail around wildly impaling the ninja in multiple places causing him to let go. Once Kei landed on her feet she flung the ninja off her tails and into Danzo, "control your little pets' shinobi no Yami!" Kei then once again charged at the man to attack his throat only to have him reduce to a puddle of blood, showing that this Danzo was a blood clone.

Danzo froze up when he received the blood clones memories and was glad that the Ne member that was protecting him died. 'One less loose end to deal with' he thought to himself, the only two thing's he was worried about now was Sarutobi knowing that Root was still active if only just as his glorified body guards and that woman claiming to be Kami saying she knew what he was up to. Slowly he started to walk the many passageways of one of the underground root bases in Konoha planning his next move.

Kami glared at the spot where the clone had been moments before. "Naruto you know what needs to be done!" Kami then glared at the Hokage, "I take this as a personal insult Sarutobi. Control your ninja or I will level this whole village to ensure that man and his human abominations are destroyed."

Hiruzen felt like banging his head against his desk repeatedly until he was unconscious. He was furious at Danzo for one barging in on a meeting with the fucking Kami, and two using a blood clone to do it along with showing that his Root program was alive and well despite him ordering the crippled man to disband the organization. "Kami-Sama I apologize for my subordinate's abruptness and the lack of tact on his part." Hiruzen then sighed before continuing, "can you tell me what happened to little Naruto and why the Kyubi no Yoko is out of the seal?"

"I'll let Naruto explain how Kei is out of the seal, Hokage-Sama"

Hiruzen looked at the blond child that was now standing in front of his desk. "Well Naruto?"

Naruto gulped noticing the serious look on his Jiji's face. "I asked the Shinigami if Kei could be kept outside of the seal without killing me. She allowed for it to happen since I hold the contract of the Kitsune, I can summon any fox from the Kitsune clan in the summons realm. The Kyubi was and is the boss summons, one of the strongest since she is also a demon lord. I am still the Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi she is just my personal summons now." He explained with a smile on his face while Kei slightly grumbled about being chibi sized.

"So let me get this straight. The Shinigami granted you the ability to summon the Kyubi as a summons?" Sarutobi asked shocked at the announcement.

Kei answered for Naruto wanting to get passed this particular moment in the meeting. "No you senile old fool. Let me break it down Barney style for you." Kei stopped to make sure the old man was still following along. "I am not only the boss summons of the Kitsune clan but a demon lord meaning I can come and go as I want, or at least used to" she huffed at this point. "As the boss summons I allowed Naruto to sign my clans summoning contract. The little shit then practically begged the Shinigami to make me his personal summons which resulted in me being the size I am now. Do you understand now old man?"

Hiruzen blink a few times before breaking out in a laughing fit which he tried to cover with coughs. Once he regained his composure he noticed that the little fox was mad judging by her tails being fluffed up like a cat. He also noticed that she was glaring at him like she wanted to murder him. "You will have to forgive me, it's not every day you hear that a six year old bests a millennia old creature."

Kei looked away and grumbled about how she would crush his body if she was her full size and then crush and piss on the remains of the village.

"So what else happened to Naruto other than making the Kyubi his play thing?"

Kami had to suppress the grin that threatened to destroy the serious façade she had taken on for this visit. "Well myself and a few of the other gods granted Naruto gifts or in one case a curse."

At hearing the part about a curse the room became cold enough to rival the Shinigami. "What do you mean curse? Naruto has had it bad enough in his life what the fuck is wrong with that deity?" Hiruzen all but screamed at Kami.

Kami was impressed at the amount of killing intent that the Hokage was releasing and couldn't help but think of her sister. "That would be Murphy. I don't think I have to explain much about him since you yourself have been well acquainted with the bastard before."

'Of course that jack ass would show his ugly head again' the Hokage thought to himself. "Okay what of these other gifts?"

"I granted him the ability to tell the difference between truth and deception and the use of his mother's chains." Kami said finally smirking at the look on the Hokages face. "The Shinigami granted Naruto the use of a small portion of her power to control the dead in battle only. Granted he is only allowed to summon one person at a time but only for battle, not for training or just to shoot the shit. Yami gave him a silver tongue and the ability to kill without emotion. Lady luck or as we know her Mei granted him her luck so if he walks into a casino they will lose horribly. She also granted him the ability to survive suicidal odds." At this she stopped to get a control of her temper before she explained what that ass hole Murphy did. "Murphy cursed him to have every single mission he goes on taking a turn for the worse. He then countered Mei's gift by telling him he will face death on more than one occasion. Now I don't know if it will be physically Naruto that faces death again and again or those he gets close too. Murphy also took away Naruto's ability to heal like he used to."

Kei laughed, "He tried too but since I'm a demon lord I give to shits what that pampered fuck stick thinks."

Kami just sighed at this statement. "As you can see little Kei here refuses to let that bastard win so she's going to do things her way when it comes to Naruto getting wounded."

"I'll show you little!" yelled the chibi Kyubi before getting stomped on by Kami.

Hiruzen paled at what he just heard. Naruto was literally a god in mortal form and luckier than a two sided coin. "So two of his gifts cancel each other out?" he asked.

"Yes, but knowing Naruto that won't matter since he is unpredictable."

"That is very true" the Hokage sighed then his head snapped up. "Wait you said you granted him his mother's chains?"

"Yes I did at the request of his mother."

At this point Hiruzen and multiple members of the ANBU around his office fainted.

 **Council Chambers**  
 **Five hours later**

Once Sarutobi had woken up he had his ANBU gather the council for a meeting. Now he sat in the council chambers waiting for the replacements for the civilian council to show up minus Mebuki Haruno, who was patiently waiting for the start of the meeting.

The Shinobi side of the council was seated and enjoying the quiet for a change. Each member had praised Kami for revealing who had sponsored the torture and murder of Naruto and planned on celebrating later at the Nara compound at the urging of Shikaku's wife judging by the welt the man sported on the back of his head.

Suddenly the chamber doors opened and in came Danzo leading the new members of the civilian council. Unknown to everyone Danzo had used the Kotoamatsukami on the new members. "Sorry we are late Hokage-Sama, it took longer than we thought to gather the new members."

"Take your seat Danzo!" The Hokage said in an icy tone. He was still pissed about the incident earlier in his office.

Danzo and the rest of the civilian council sat down and waited for the Hokage to call the meeting to session.

"As Hokage I call this meeting of the council to order. Recent events have brought a few things to my attention some of which are disturbing and others shocking."

At this point Danzo interrupted, "do you care to explain Hiruzen?"

The Hokage glared at the man that he used to consider a friend. "You will address me according to my station and title, am I understood Danzo!"

The man recoiled in shock. It had been years since Sarutobi had spoken to him like that. "Yes Hokage-Sama."

"Good, now tell me why your Ne is still in operation even after I ordered you to disband it?"

This brought an audible intake of breath from every member of the shinobi council and one from the civilian council.

"They help protect the village Hokage-Sama. I-"

"Bull shit one of your agents attacked the kyubi when your blood clone insulted the fucking Kami."

At hearing this all but one member of the civilian council started shouting. "How is the Kyubi outside of the seal? The demon brat should be dead then shouldn't he?"

As if waiting for that question to be asked Kami appeared before them the same way she did earlier that day. "That would be because of my sister the Shinigami. Now sit down, shut up, and listen closely!" She then turned towards the portal and motioned for a couple of figures to step out. One of the members had red hair and was petting a small fox held in her arms as a blond child walked next to her.

The Shinobi council grew wide eyed at the individual before them and suddenly felt like trying to hide under the desk like children.

Mebuki stared at the woman in shock before speaking, "Kushina onee-san?"

* * *

 _Onee-san, Older sister (or older female cousin). Another word for cousin in Japanese is itoko. In this case onee-san is being used for the older female cousin. Yes Sakura is related to Naruto in this story but doesn't know it yet._


	6. Chapter 6

_(1) Chimera-according to Greek mythology, a monstrous fire-breathing hybrid creature of Lycia in Asia Minor, composed of the parts of more than one animal. It is usually depicted as a lion, with the head of a goat arising from its back, and a tail that might end with a snake's head, and was one of the offspring of Typhon and Echidna and a sibling of such monsters as Cerberus and the Lernaean Hydra._

 _(2) Itoko- Japanese for cousin._

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

"Kushina onee-san?" Mebuki said as she saw her cousin for the first time in six years.

The Hokage stared at the scene unfolding in front of him with a mixture of hope and horror. Hope that the council would have help in removing their heads from their asses with Kushina's special brand of violence. Horror because he knew that he had better luck finding and taming a Chimera(1).

"Hello Mebuki itoko(2), how have you been?" Kushina asked while still petting the fox in her arms.

"What is the meaning of this!" demanded Danzo standing as he shouted.

Kushina glared at the man finally letting the fox jump to the floor. "You bastard!" she seethed at Danzo as her hair started to raise and separate into nine individual sections almost like tails. Soon everyone saw her chains start appearing behind her swaying almost hypnotically.

Danzo had only been scared out of his mind two times that he could recall. Right now the woman before him was adding a third time to that rather short list.

Suddenly one of Kushina's chains lashed out tearing the Sharingan from Danzo's right eye socket. Tossing the body part over to the Uchiha Matriarch, Kushina continued to glare at the man before her.

"Kushina that is enough" Kami said, gently placing her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"What is the meaning of this Danzo!" Mikoto Uchiha demanded screaming at the elder.

Kami decided to answer for the man since he was currently screaming in pain. "Well this man decided that he wanted the Sharingan. So he decided that he would order your son to slaughter the Uchiha clan. Luckly Itachi only killed off those responsible for trying to start a coup d'etat."

Before anyone could move one of Danzo's root ninja threw down a smoke bomb and shunshin the man out.

"Naruto you know the Shinigami wants that man's soul. You better train and kill him before my sister decides to pay you a visit."

Naruto looked down at the floor for a moment before looking up in determination. "Yes Kami-Sama, it will be done."

"Not to be rude or anything Kami-Sama, but why is Kushina onee-san here?" Mebuki asked.

"I brought her here so she could vent her anger and frustrations on all of you." With that Kami stepped back through the portal but not before telling Kushina that she would be back in an hour to take her back.

Once the portal closed Kushina looked directly at the Hokage. "Really the fucking red light district was the best god damned place you could put my son? Why not in my and Minato's fucking house you know the Namikaze/Uzumaki or hell even the Senju compound seeing as how he's an Uzumaki and also related to the Senju for fucks sake you senile old monkey." She stopped when she heard a stifled laugh come from one of the Shinobi councilors. "Oh don't think I'm not going to tear each of you fuck sticks a new ass hole for not helping my son."

For the next thirty minutes the ANBU heard various things break and screams in the council chambers. At one point Tsume went flying out through the doors only to have a chain snake around her ankle and drag her back into the chambers clawing at the floor and screaming.

"Not my monkey's, not my circus" one of the ANBU said out loud as she shut the council chamber doors.

The civilian side of the council sat horrified at what they were seeing. The Hokage, the strongest ninja in the village was a blundering crumbled mess in front of his desk. All of the clan heads had been tossed this way and that. One went through the door leading to the chamber only to be dragged back while another had been imbedded into the wall. The Akimichi clan head if they remembered correctly.

The entire time the small fox was cheering on the angry red head as she thrashed the Shinobi council for failing her son. "What about the Civilians?"

The mentioned group of people paled when the legendry Red Hot Blooded Habanero turned her attention towards them.

"Mebuki-san, would you please step outside? Since you actually listened to Minato and my wishes and helped my son by hiding him from the mobs at your house as well as feeding him whenever you saw him I'm not about to harm you."

Mebuki having seen the almost serine smile on her cousins face jumped over the desk and ran. Taking cover behind a section of wall that miraculously was undamaged just dislodged.

Kushina's smile then turned down right evil as she began to take out her aggression on the civilian councilors. She sent one clear through the wall and down into the street below causing a scene and making people run screaming. The next councilor she grabbed in her chains was a woman who she held upside down before punching her in the face breaking her nose and part of her cheek bone.

One councilor tried to make a break for the door only to have his leg impaled and torn from underneath him.

Naruto sat in the corner holding Kei close to his chest failing to see the blood thirsty smile on the chibi Kyubi's face.

The last two councilors each pulled a Kunai out of their sleeves. Stupidly they charged the furious mother.

Kushina saw the two kunai and glared at the two idiots. She sent her chains to impale the men charging towards her, one she got in the groin. Making that chain push through his body and loop up to push through his chest cavity. She then lifted him up and using two more chains ripped his arms from his body.

The second councilor stopped in his tracks when he saw his friend brutally killed. That split second of fear cost him as Kushina pierced him in multiple places before looping her chains back to pierce him again and again. Lifting the impaled man towards her she smiled at his fear. Blowing a kiss at the man she pulled her chains in multiple directions scattering blood and body parts all over the council chambers. "You can come out now Mebuki just watch you step."

Kami stood watching the whole thing unfold as she waited for the hour to expire. 'Maybe I shouldn't have let her go back for an hour' she thought to herself.

Yami was laughing at what she had just seen. She especially loved the end when Kushina had blown a kiss at the man she just redecorated the council chambers of Konohagakure with.

"Maybe I should offer her a job" the Shinigami spoke up at seeing the results of Kushina's rampage.

"Well I better get going the hour is almost up." Kami opened a portal to step through already being prepared to watch her step. "Kushina it's time for you to go back. I think that you got your message across." Kami said looking at the damaged and blood soaked room.

Sighing Kushina walked over to and hugged her son wishing she could stay and live with him. She turned to her cousin, "Mebuki I want you to move into the Namikaze/Uzumaki compound and take Naruto with you. They are his by right of birth." Kushina then turned to glare at Hiruzen. "You hear that you senile old fool. My son is to get what is his by right of birth and is to live with his cousins."

Hiruzen just nodded his head not wanting to go through Kushina's temper again.

With that said and done Kushina walked through the portal with Kami after giving her son one last smile.

Mebuki stared at Naruto before holding out her hand to the boy. "Come Naruto I think it's time that you meet the rest of your family. Hokage-Sama can I have the keys to our house?"

'I'm getting to old for this shit' Hiruzen thought to himself as he dug the keys out of a storage scroll.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Naruto stood next to Mebuki and Sakura looking at the Namikaze/Uzumaki compound. "Is this where we'll be living onee-san?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto, this is where we will be living." Mebuki responded before opening the gate after swiping her blood across the seal. "Why don't we head in and get settled?"

Naruto and Sakura looked over the compound grounds and saw a training area along with a koi pond and a small lake. There was only a two story house with two large oak wood doors stained a dark brown that it was almost black.

Kei took off to run around the grounds and found some rabbits to chase as well as birds. She only returned when she had a dead griped in her maw her nine tails swaying contently.

"You are not taking that in the house, it stays out here do you hear me?" Mebuki scolded the little fox.

"Fine!" Kei responded before the rabbit carcass disappeared in a puff of smoke having been sealed away for later.

After entering the house Naruto was immediately greeted with a portrait of his mother and father standing on a small table. He entered into the living room and saw a pile of dust covered cloths still on the couch waiting to be folded.

Mebuki wandered in to the kitchen to see how bad things were. "Stay out of the Kitchen!" she warned the children when she opened the fridge.

Naruto left the down stairs area heading up to the second level and started to explore. He found a room with a crib in it with small foxes and toads painted on the wall. Standing in the center of the room Naruto turned into around in a circle taking in every detail of the room.

Kei walked into the room and saw a pile of stuffed fox toy's and an idea came to mind. She softly pawed her way over to the pile and hid herself taking care to not blink and barely breathe.

Naruto finally walked over to a pile of toy's he had seen. He reached for one of the foxes and was surprised when the fox jumped at him. "What the hell Kei!" Naruto yelled from beneath his furry assailant.

"Oh hush you enjoyed it Mr. King of all pranks." Kei laughed before walking towards the door.

Sakura ran into the room after hearing a loud crash wondering what was happening. "What is going on in here Naruto?"

"Kei pranked me but I'll get her back!" Naruto said smiling when he saw Kei flinch.

"You're screwed pretty little fox." Sakura said while she bent down to scratch the Kyubi behind the ear. She had learned that if she flattered the chibi Kyubi no Yoko she could scratch her behind the ears or touch her tails.

Kei was purring and growled when Sakura stopped petting her. "If he knows what's good for him he'll rethink that."

Naruto looked at Kei in fear for all of a second before laughing. "Okay chibi', suddenly he felt like he should run for his life and he did.

"Get back here you, Kami's champion my ass!" Kei yelled chasing after a blond blur that almost ran into Mebuki.

Mebuki jumped out of the path of a blond and red blur. 'What was that?' she thought to herself before she saw Sakura trying to catch up to the blurs. "Sakura, what is going on?"

"Kei is going to kill Naruto for calling her chibi."

"Oh that's nice" Mebuki replied before stopping in her tracks. "Wait, what?" She spun around and started running after the path of destruction hoping to stop the demented little fox before she caught Naruto. When she finally caught up to the two of them she found a silver haired ANBU sitting on a hog tied chibi Kyubi no Yoko.

"Good evening Mrs. Haruno, can I help you?"

"Evening Mr. ANBU, have you seen my cousin? He was being chased by your furry chair."

Dog raised an eyebrow, not that anyone would know. He then decided to apply more pressure to the small fox he was sitting on. "Cat took him back to the compound Mrs. Haruno."

"I see, thank you Dog. Can I have the fox back? She and I need to have a few words!" Mebuki said while glaring at the furry menace causing the fox to shudder in fear.

"She's all yours ma'am." Dog then jumped up to leave before he stopped to look at Mebuki. "Mrs. Haruno, would it be at all possible for cat and myself to visit little Naruto on our off time?" He asked with a hint of worry evident in his voice.

Mebuki had known that Dog and Cat had looked at Naruto as their own son and on multiple occasions had him over to their apartment. They had even gone as far as to always keep a room ready for the boy. "I'll allow it seeming as how Naruto looks at you two as family. Just give him time to get adjusted to have actual blood relatives Dog. He is still struggling somewhat with that knowledge."

"Thank you ma'am, and of course I will let Cat know when I see her." With that Dog jumped up to a roof and disappeared into the night.

"As for you Kei" Mebuki began looking at the tied up fox. "What do you think you are doing acting like a little savage?" Mebuki asked before crossing her arms under her bosom and started tapping her foot.

"I am the Kyubi no Yoko a demon lord and boss summons of the Kitsune clan. That little brat called me chibi and threatened to prank me." Kei growled while looking up at the woman.

"Oh and that caused you to chase him through the village causing the ANBU to respond. Granted getting pranked by Naruto can be horrible but not to the point of causing a disaster to prevent." Mebuki then picked up the hog tied fox and slung her over her shoulder before starting to walk back to the compound. "You can sleep outside tonight."

"Ha I love being outside."

"Really how about next to the Inuzuka compound. You know the side that has the kennels for the dogs?" Mebuki said getting a satisfying yelp from the fox.

Kei was grumbling at this point about how unfair it was that the brat got away with murder while she was getting punished for just chasing him. Granted that chase resulted in multiple buildings being damaged and small craters in the streets but still the fox thought it wasn't fair.

Once the two made it back to the compound Mebuki noticed Naruto sitting with his arms crossed pouting at a purple haired ANBU. "Can I help you?"

"Sorry Mrs. Haruno I was just scolding Naruto about threating to prank anyone." Yugao said from behind her cat mask.

"Thank you Cat but I can take it from here. Dog said he had something to talk to you about when he saw you again."

"Very well ma'am I'll be leaving" Cat disappeared in a shunshin.

"Naruto I don't want to hear of you pranking anyone else. Your little stunt with Kei caused a lot of trouble and I'm half tempted to ground you from ramen for the next week." Mebuki stated only to get glomped by a blonde bullet.

"No don't I'll be good. I'll do anything to keep my family and ramen." Naruto said panic evident in his voice.

Mebuki was heartbroken at hearing what the little boy had said. "Okay Naruto but you're only allowed to prank the village elders Homura and Koharu. They're old enough to be my grandparents." Mebuki then dropped Kei on the ground and released her bindings. "Kei you get to sleep over by the Inuzuka compound now get going."

Kei walked off sulking about having to spend the night next to a bunch of mangy mutts.

Naruto started laughing evilly when he was told that he could prank two people at will and get away with it. 'Those fossils will want to retire when I'm done with them.' Naruto thought to himself forgetting his link with Kei.

'Shut up Naruto' Kei responded through their link.

Mebuki ushered everyone inside so she could order dinner and then send everyone off to bed to rest for tomorrow. What she didn't know was that the Shinigami would start training Naruto in the use of her gift to him.

In the morning Naruto sort of woke up to Sakura jumping on his bed.

"Get up itoko, my mom made breakfast and there is some lady here to see you." Sakura stopped jumping when she felt the air around her drop a few degrees and she could see her breath.

"I am the Shinigami not just some lady little girl." The Shinigami stared at the pink haired child for a few more seconds before looking at Naruto and smirking.

As Naruto was still sleeping he didn't see the death god appear in his room. He didn't notice Sakura jump off the bed to get out of the way of a massive amount of water that was freezing. Snapping his eyes open he screamed which set birds in the forest surrounding Konoha flying. "What the hell I was dreaming about ramen."

"Get up and get dressed your training starts today right after we deal with the civilian council, again. I wonder how they find people to replace the last group so fast knowing their life expectancy is a week at most since you returned." The Shinigami said then turned and walked out of the room leaving a drenched Naruto to get ready for the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

The council had convened yet again to see what Naruto's skills were.

"I say we just slap a seal on him and make him loyal to the village and only the village." One of the civilian councilors said. Having a child that was a shinobi he knew that you could do that with seals.

"Absolutely not" the Hokage and shinobi council responded in unison.

"I'm glad that someone in this wretched village has some common sense." A soft voice said coolly from the center of the room.

Everyone turned to see two people and a fox sitting in the center of the chamber having just arrived unnoticed.

"You put a seal on me and I swear to Kami I will rip your balls off and stuff them down Koharu's throat." Naruto spat at the civilian councilor who said that.

The Shinigami had to stifle a laugh at what Naruto had just said. "I agree with him. He is my champion as well which means we'll know if you do somehow put a seal on him."

The Hokage gave up trying to contain his laughter at the situation. "Naruto if they do that you have my permission to punish them as you see fit." Hiruzen sat back enjoying the looks of shock from the civilian council and the downright evil grin now plastered on Naruto's face.

"That works for me Jiji."

Hiruzen then looked around the council chambers before glaring at the civilians again. "Is there anything else you morons wanted to talk about or try and force upon any other citizen of Konoha?"

"As a matter of fact there is one more thing Hokage-sama." A sickly thin civilian said glancing at Naruto for a moment.

"And what pray tell would that be?"

"We require that the brat teach Sasuke Uchiha everything he learns to better prepare him to kill his brother Itachi Uchiha. He is also to turn the Uzumaki/Namikaze fortune, jutsu's, and clan compounds over to the Uchiha clan heir effective immediately."

Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees and the lights started to flicker before a few of the started to fracture from the KI being released. "Don't you morons learn anything?" Naruto asked releasing his chains and taking a defensive stance.

"Sasuke needs every edge he can get you little de-"

The councilor never finished his sentence as one of Naruto's chains shattered the man's skull. "You broke the thirds law idiot, the penalty is death."

Mikoto sat shocked at what the civilians tried to do. Her son did not need any more training or anything else for that matter. "My bastard of a son does not need anything. The way you treat him it's like he is the son of the Yondamine and Kushina Uzumaki. Which he thankfully is not." She yelled at the civilians getting up preparing to throw kunai at them.

"But he is the future of this village."

"Yeah only if you want to get stabbed in the back." Mikoto yelled out. "I've seriously thought about having his chakra sealed and disowning him from the clan for all the shit he has pulled."

This shocked everyone present except for a little nine tailed fox. Kei was licking her muzzle watching the drama unfold mentally telling Naruto that she hoped that Mikoto would do that to the little shit. 'He deserves it for all the shit he has done to you.'

'I agree' Naruto replied through the link. He then tossed the dead civilian at Kei's feet so she could convert him from food to shit.

"You can't do that to him!" another councilor yelled out standing up to try and make a point only to get a kunai in their chest.

"As the head of the Uchiha clan I can do whatever the fuck I want in regards to my clan. That includes my worthless spoiled son." Mikoto then looked at Naruto and bowed to him. "I am sorry I had no idea these idiots would try to do this."

Naruto looked down Mikoto's blouse as she bowed to him. Blushing he had a hard time replying, "It's not a problem as long as the bastard does not try anything."

Mikoto straightened to look at Naruto and noticed a faint blush on his cheeks. 'Looks like he stole a glance down my blouse' she thought to herself. "I give my word that any action Sasuke takes against you will be dealt with immediately and harshly."

"That is acceptable."

The Hokage stopped any further conversation when he heard what sounded like bone being crushed. "Uh Naruto is Kei eating the councilor you killed?"

"Yes she is Hokage-sama." Naruto said after he looked down to see Kei gnawing on the corpse's leg. Which she had between her front paws.

'Kei can you say something?' Naruto asked through their link.

'Like what? That this prick tastes like shit or the fact that he shit himself?'

'Either or would work Kei.'

Kei looked up from her less then satisfying meal to look at the Hokage and assembled council. "Sorry but I got hungry since I missed breakfast. Since this moron was already dead I figured why the fuck not. He tastes like shit although it could be the fact that he actually shit himself." Kei sighed in annoyance looking at Naruto, "Can I get back to converting this pathetic meat bag from food to shit?"

The civilian side of the council was noticeably ill at the sight. The Shinobi council was trying not to laugh at the fox's explanation.

Chuckling Naruto told her that she could continue her impromptu meal.

"Oh and Mikoto Naruto likes your tits, thanks for the view they're nice." With that Kei got back to gnawing on the stump between her paws.

Mikoto was blushing fiercely as was Naruto who was currently looking at the wall.

"If that is all, I do need to train Naruto Hokage-sama." Shinigami said placing a hand on the blushing blond.

"I've got nothing else to say and I'm pretty sure the morons to my left are done causing problems for the day."

"Very well, I'll be taking my leave now as will Naruto." The Shinigami then turned to walk out of the council chambers. "Oh Mikoto you are invited to the compound for dinner tonight, the attire is casual."

Mikoto blinked in shock for a few seconds then looked at Mebuki seeing her nodding her head in agreement. "What time would be acceptable to come over?"

Mebuki thought about it for a moment before responding. "Six is good for us and it gives Naruto to clean up after his torture regiment with the Shinigami.

The Hokage and Shinobi council laughed when they saw Naruto miss a step at the mention of his training.

As Naruto was leaving Kei stood up and grabbed her meal by the throat to drag it from the council chambers and out of the building getting civilians to scream in horror at the sight.


	9. Chapter 9

Contuberium- The smallest organized unit of soldiers in the Roman Army. It was composed of eight legionaries led by a non-commissioned officer called a decanus. Ten contubernia formed a centuria.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

After Naruto and Shinigami had dealt with the council and stopped laughing over the reactions of the villagers to Kei dragging a corpse through the village they headed towards the training grounds.

Naruto was excited to learn how to summon the dead to help in a fight but he knew that he could only use this technique in actual combat. "Shinigami what exactly will I be learning since I can only use the summoning technique in actual combat and not training?"

"Who says you won't be in actual combat?" Shinigami said smirking at the look on Naruto's face. "Don't worry little one I will teach you the hand signs for the summoning."

Naruto sighed in relief when he was told that he would learn the hand signs before his training then it hit him. "Wait what did you mean actual combat?"

"I mean that I will be throwing undead warriors at you from my realm."

"So like dead Samurai and shinobi?"

"Yes and no. I will also be sending soldiers from other realms such as those known as Spartans or Roman Soldiers."

"Are they strong?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Yes they are and they do not use chakra in their realm Naruto just weapons and armor." Shinigami stopped once they had reached the training grounds. "Okay Naruto these are the signs you need to use" she said while showing the boy the hand signs.

Bird, boar, dog, dragon, hare, horse, monkey, ox, ram, rat, serpent, tiger.

Naruto went over the hand signs repeatedly until the Shinigami stopped him.

"That is good Naruto now when you finish the signs do not yell out the name of the technique it is stupid and gives your enemy a heads up." Shinigami said before leaning down to Naruto's height. "The name for the technique is **Shinigami technique; undead summoning Jutsu**. You just say the name of the person you are summoning unless you're me, then you can summon legions of undead."

Naruto thought about who he was going to summon and thought about his mother. "I'm ready Shinigami lets do this."

Suddenly Naruto found himself facing warriors that were wearing armor that he had never seen before.

These warriors were wearing plate armor that over lapped the plate under it on the shoulders. The body was covered by the same style of plates that over lapped downward and fastened by brass hooks that were joined by leather laces. The helmets they were wearing where also something that the boy had never seen. These helmets had sloped neck guards with ribbing at the nape, projecting ear guards, brass trim, and decorative bosses. They had a short sword along with a large rectangular curved shield.

Naruto looked at the Shinigami in confusion, "who are these warriors?" he asked.

"They are just one of the many legions of undead warriors at my command. Granted this is not a whole legion just two Contubernium. They are the Roman soldiers I told you about. Just be glade I didn't summon a whole legion Naruto." The Shinigami then looked at the soldiers, "Legionaries, Romans draw your swords, raise your shields for your Empress commands that you destroy the one before you."

Naruto gasped when he saw the soldiers move in unison and was suddenly facing eighteen advancing swords. He jumped back to create room so he could start the hand signs to use what that the Shinigami taught him. 'Shinigami technique; undead summoning justu, Kushina Uzumaki' he thought to himself.

After the smoke cleared one Kushina Uzumaki was standing before Naruto and the Legionaries.  
"Oh sochi why am I here?" she asked while looking at him.

Naruto frantically pointed behind her trying not to panic. "Shinigami wants me to fight them practically to the death."

"Not practically Naruto but actually to the death. If you can't survive the coming tests then I've placed too much faith in you." Shinigami spoke up while suppressing a grin.

Kushina turned around and saw some of the undead legions and smirked. 'This is going to be fun.'

Hiruzen was sitting in his office when he felt a chill run up his spine. He looked out over Konoha before pulling out his crystal ball to see what Naruto was doing. What he saw scared him since both Naruto and Kushina were using their chains to fight armored warriors that he had never seen before. Slapping his face he groaned now knowing that the reason for what he felt was that Naruto was fighting for his life and it looked like his mother was enjoying fighting by his side.

Kushina had a huge grin plastered on her face seeing her son cut down another Legionary. "Naruto that was great but don't get cocky, flashy moves only serve to get you killed quicker."

"But spinning around his shield and stabbing him in the throat was awesome." Naruto said while blocking a sword thrust from the leader of the Contubernium. "What's with this guy? He's tougher than the others."

"That would be a decanus Naruto."

Naruto back pedaled to dodge a sweeping strike. "Mom can I get some help with distracting this guy?"

"I'm a little busy Naruto" Kushina replied while cutting off the sword arm of one of the Legionaries with her katana.

"Fuck me sideways this is great just fucking great." Naruto grumbled as he parried another strike from his opponent.

Kushina heard Naruto's comment and kicked the last of her opponent away. She then turned to her son, "watch you language young man before I beat you."

Naruto and the Shinigami sweat dropped at the complete change of attitude in Kushina.

The last decanus dropped his shield and began advancing on Kushina as she was the bigger of the two threats. Bringing his sword up to strike he was decapitated by the angry mother.

"Get out of my way son of a useless sow." Kushina yelled while swinging her katana separating head from shoulders. "Naruto get over here you foul mouthed little brat."

When asked in the future Naruto would adamantly deny screaming like a girl when one of his summons finally got their hands on him.


	10. Chapter 10

Itoko- Japanese for Cousin  
Kaiseki Ryori- Kaiseki ryori is regarded as Japan's most exquisite culinary refinement. Consisting mainly of vegetables and fish with a seasoning base of seaweed and mushrooms, the dishes are characterized by their refined savor.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Naruto walked into the compound looking worse for wear. His mother had gotten ahold of him after he had cursed in front of her and to the amusement of some undead Spartans that Shinigami had summoned bent him over her knee. He fucked up again and cursed when one of the soldiers almost impaled his family jewels and spent the rest of the fight using Spartans as shields from his mother's wrath.

"Kami! what happened to you Naruto?" Mebuki asked shocked at the state of the boy.

"My mother happened."

"Sadly I completely understand what you mean by that Naruto." Mebuki sighed then turned around and walked into the kitchen to make dinner. she also planned telling him that she had enrolled him and Sakura into the Ninja Academy, which they would be starting in two days.

"Hey Itoko(1), how are you doing?" Sakura asked when she saw him walk into the living room.

"I'm fine Sakura, just really tired and sore from training today."

"Oh was it tough?"

"Yes, yes it was. I now have an appreciation and hatred of heavily armored opponents as well as a very healthy fear of a mother's wrath." Naruto said once he flopped on to the couch enjoying the pure bliss of his muscles starting to relax.

Kei saw Naruto relaxing and decided to jump on his lap and pin his shoulders with her front paws. "What do you think you are doing? Get up and keep moving otherwise you'll cramp up moron."

"But I already stretched and did my cool down exercises Kei." Naruto whined from underneath the fox.

"Get up and take a warm shower it will help relax your muscles and kill the smell. You stink like a gym bag smeared in shit." Kei jumped off of Naruto's lap and walk towards the door. "Remember the Uchiha Matriarch will be joining us for dinner tonight so hustle your bustle before I decide to take a bite out of your leg.

Sakura giggled at the description of Naruto's smell and thought it was very accurate. She finally lost it when she heard Kei threaten to bite Naruto.

"You as well Sakura" Kei shouted from the hall.

This drew a small gasp from the pinkette and a chuckle from the blond menace.

"Shut up Naruto at least I don't smell like shit." Sakura stopped the moment she sensed her mother behind her and gulped. She turned around and screamed when she noticed her mother's shadow with red eyes holding what appeared to be a rolling pin.

"LANGUAGE" was heard all over the village followed by cackling that sounded suspiciously like a fox.

 **Uchiha clan district**

Mikoto stopped in her trek towards her house when she heard someone scream language. 'hmm wonder what that was about' she thought to herself before continuing towards her destination. She was not looking forward to having to deal with her son Sasuke and his eventual demand of taking him to the dinner she had been invited to. When she entered her house she took off her sandals and stepped into the living room only to be confronted by her bastard of a son.

"Where were you? I'm hungry woman, get in the kitchen and make me something." Sasuke demanded of his mother.

Mikoto glared at her son, "What did you just say to me Sasuke?" She asked in a not to innocent tone.

"I said I was hungry and for you to make me something."

"That's what I thought" Mikoto said then smacked her snob of a son across the face. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again do you understand me brat?"

Sasuke was shocked for a few moments. His mother had never smacked him across the face before.

"I will be attending dinner with councilor Haruno and her family. You will be spending the evening with your cousins."

"The hell I will bitch! You will take me with you since I am the heir of this clan!" Sasuke then stormed off to get ready because in his mind anything his mother said was immediately subject to change.

Mikoto just shook her head in disappointment before heading to her room and changing into something casual like she was told. When she was done she jumped out of her window and headed for the Uzumaki/Namikaze compound leaving her overdressed son waiting at the door.

 **Uzumaki/Kamikaze Compound**

Mikoto finally arrived with time to spare and saw Kei walking around the grounds. As she walked up to the door she felt something brush up against her leg. Looking down she saw Kei staring at her. "Is everything okay Kei?"

"Yes I was just enjoying the view from down here."

"What view?" Mikoto asked somewhat confused.

"Of you woman, now excuse me so I can get the door."

A blushing Mikoto moved out of Kei's way so she could open the door with her tails.

"Mebuki, Mikoto is here and no her little shit stain of a son is not with her." Kei yelled from the door.

"Kei watch your language or do you want to wind up like the kids?" Mebuki said as she walked towards the door to greet the Uchiha Matriarch. "I must apologize for Kei's language and her insults to your son."

"Actually it's quite alright Mrs. Haruno. My son is too far gone do to the rest of the civilian council spoiling him rotten." Mikoto then changed the subject to Naruto and his training. "How is Naruto's training going? I know he just started but I'd still like to know."

"I'll let him explain when he gets down here from his shower."

Almost as if he was summoned Naruto came leaping down the stairs. "Hello Ms. Uchiha and welcome to our home. I hope you are hungry my Itoko(1) made some Kaiseki Ryori(2)."

"That sounds wonderful Naruto. I know you just started but how is your training coming along?" Mikoto asked as they all walked to the dining room and sat at the table.

"It's going okay though I think I won't summon my mom again she is scary when she is mad at me cursing."

Mikoto started to chuckle at what Naruto had said. She remembered the temper of her friend kind of felt bad for the kid having to deal with it.

"Naruto where is Sakura?" Mebuki asked taking a seat after placing the food on the table.

"She was fighting Kei for a towel." Naruto responded before he noticed Kei sitting at Mikoto's feet. "Wait if you're here Kei then how could you be with Sakura?"

Kei had the decency to look sheepish before responding. "Shadow clones moron."

"Come here chibi I'll show you who's a moron."

"What did you call me brat? I'll rip out your innards and use them to turn you into a fucked up puppet that'll make the puppeteers in Suna jealous whilst using your blood to sate my thir-."

Before Kei could continue her monologue she was interrupted by Mebuki with a fist to the head.

"Now, now Kei, we've discussed this once before. Behave or I'll turn you into something tasty and use your pelt to make a pair of slippers." Mebuki had to stifle a laugh that threatened to ruin the moment. She continued to smile at the terrified fox.

This was the scene that Sakura walked in on and was completely confused as to what had happened. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah your mom just threatened to turn Kei into food and a pair of slippers." Naruto replied while laughing at how terrified the nine tails was.

"Oh" was Sakura's only reply before sitting down at the table.

"Well now that everyone is here I have some exciting new for you two!" Mebuki said getting the kids attention as well as Mikoto's.

"What is it? I finally get to kill off the civilian council minus you of course?"

"No Naruto, you and Sakura will be attending the Ninja Academy which starts in two days. We'll go get your stuff tomorrow so you two are prepared."

Both of the children shouted in excitement at the news. Naruto because he would finally be able to learn how to be a Shinobi and Sakura because she could finally start learning to become a med nin. Little did they know that for the next six years they would have to suffer through boring lectures and attempts to sabotage both their education.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Naruto or any other genre's that I may have mentioned. I only own my OC's.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Two days had passed after the dinner and Naruto was anxiously waiting with Sakura for the Academy to open.

"You Know they don't open till 7 and its 620 right now Naruto. Why did you have to wake me up so fucking early?" Sakura asked as she dragged her hand down her face with a groan.

"Oh come on you can't tell me you aren't excited too Sakura."

For a moment Sakura thought about the odds of her getting away with murdering her cousin but only for a moment. "I'll admit that I am a little excited though nervous."

Naruto looked at his cousin before tackling her in a full body hug. "You don't need to be worried Itoko I'm here."

Sakura conceded to the fact that this was normal and that she would have to get used to it. Before she could think any further on the subject she saw a bright light and Kami showing up.

Kami looked down at the pile of children in front of her with a smile. "Ah Naruto annoying your cousin I see. I just stopped by to wish you luck and warn you that the teachers will try to sabotage you and Sakura so always be vigilant." Kami then looked at Sakura and leaned down to whisper into her ear. "To answer your thought, no you would not get away with it seeming as how I would just send him back like what another universe refers to as the clap."

Sakura looked at Kami with wide eyes and began to shake. She didn't know what this clap was but it sounded unpleasant and something she wanted nothing to do with.

As suddenly as Kami had appeared she left and the doors to the Academy opened showing a Shinobi with a scar across his nose and brown hair in a ponytail.

The instructor looked at the two new students in shock. "How long have you two been standing their waiting?"

"Since 620 sensei" Sakura answered suddenly finding the ground very interesting.

Iruka blink a few times before regaining his thoughts. "I see you two are eager to learn well come on in. My name is Iruka but you can refer to me as Iruka Sensei. I'm assuming you are Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki correct?"

"Got it in on chief" Naruto replied with his hands behind his head.

'It's going to be a long six years' Iruka thought to himself leading the two ninja hopefuls to his classroom.

(A/N I don't really feel like writing about the six years in total so I will just do part of the first year then do a time skip and utilize the dreaded Flash back.)

As Naruto and Sakura entered the classroom they headed for the front row and took the two seats closest to the windows. They didn't have to wait long for another student to enter the class room being escorted by the village elders.

"Oh great it's the pampered ducks ass" Naruto quipped just to irritate the Uchiha and elders.

'Wow he's got a stick or something shoved up his ass." Sakura thought to herself when she saw the permanent scowl on the Uchiha's face.

"What did you just say to me you filthy commoner? Who's the pink waste of space?"

Naruto started getting angry which was never a good thing. Not since he had been revived that is. "Don't you dare insult my family asshole."

Sasuke charged at Naruto not listening to the instructor. "I'll kill you, you worthless orphan."

Kei felt Naruto's emotions from the compound and immediately ran towards the Academy hopping to stop the blond before he lost control of his temper and redecorated the classroom. When she finally arrived she saw a rather pompous Uchiha running at Naruto and decided to jump through the closest window to pin the bastard to the floor.

Sasuke didn't see the nine tailed fox until it had shattered the window and pinned him to the floor while putting her mouth around his neck and glaring at him.

"Get off of Sasuke Uchiha" demanded the elders.

Kei growled and squeezed ever so tightly on the boys neck drawing small beads of blood. 'Naruto tell these fossils that if they do not back off I will end this pathetic meat bag and use his body as bait for in the forest of death' Kei thought through the link she had with Naruto.

"Um I'd back off if I were you old geezers."

"What did you say insolent brat."

"Back off and get lost, beat it, hit the bricks, go fuck your selves, take your pick but just leave now." Naruto demanded before sitting back down and waiting for the elders to leave.

"This isn't over brat not by a long shot."

"Yeah I love you too now fuck off if you would be so kind."

After the elders had left Kei got off of the Uchiha and decided to add insult to injury and pissed on him. Once she had accomplished that she sauntered over towards Naruto and Sakura. "What I had to take a piss."

Sasuke screamed in rage when he realized that the strange fox had pissed on him. "Do you know who I am you losers?" he asked.

"Let me guess, resting dick face though that could be from a bad dicking, holier than thou art attitude, hair shaped like a duck ass. Hmm are you by chance Sasuke Uchiha the pampered princess of Konoha?" Naruto asked while trying not to laugh at the sight of Sasuke ready to burst a blood vessel.

Before Sasuke could react to the jab the rest of the class entered the room and began sitting down. The instructor had to literally kick the ninja hopeful to get him to move.

"Now that everyone is seated I am your Instructor and my name is Iruka. You can refer to me as Iruka Sensei or just sensei am I understood?"

"Yes sensei" chorused the entire class.

With that said the class began and soon Naruto found his head bouncing of the desk every thirty minutes or so. 'Man I am so bored right now Kei' Naruto said through his link.

'shut up and pay attention I'm trying to sleep' Kei responded while biting Naruto on the ankle.

"Ouch what the fuck Kei" Naruto screamed out disrupting the class.

"Naruto since you seem so eager to talk please explain to me what happened on October 10 six years ago."

'Fuck' was the only thing Naruto could think of.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note read the whole chapter before you review. Also there is a six year time skip to get through the academy.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Naruto looked at Iruka for a second continplating if he should out the fact that his father sealed the Kyubi into him at birth. 'Kei you think I should tell them the truth? I mean they saw me come back.'

'Yeah tell them consequences be damned.' The fox thought before going back to sleep.

Taking a deep breath Naruto tried to relax his nerves. "On October 10th six years ago the village was attacked by the Kyubi no Yoko, the strongest of the tail beasts. She was eventually defeated by the Yondaime Hokage at the cost of his life."

"That's good Naruto at least you know your history." Iruka praised the whiskered six year old.

"Um sensei there is more to it than that."

Iruka looked at Naruto for a second and noticed that he was discreetly signing to him that the Hokage had given him permission to disclose the information of whom and what he was. "Very well Naruto, you may continue."

"Thank you Sensei." Naruto bowed to Iruka then nudged Kei to get her to wake up. "The true story about that night six years ago is not what is told to everyone."

"What do you know loser." Sasuke said while smirking.

"That the fact that my mother Kushina Uzumaki died fighting the Kyubi to protect the village moments after giving birth to me."

"You're just an orphan don't lie and make claims to being related to a powerful kunoichi." Berated the Uchiha.

"It's true you thieving inbred brat." Kei said getting up from her nap. "I was there and watched as she battled fighting desperately to save her son."

Naruto silently thanked Kei. "As my mother was fighting the Kyubi the Yondaime was getting ready to seal it into a new container. That container was me since I was a new born and my chakra path ways were not even developed yet. When he was ready he summoned the Shinigami and sealed the Kyubi away but not before both he and my mother were impaled on her claw."

"Lies, I bet you're just saying this to get attention."

"Will you shut up you fucking ass hole before I decide to shit on you next." Kei yelled at the raven haired child.

"If it was true the idiot would have sealed the beast into an Uchiha, an elite who could properly wield that power. Not this loser and orphan."

Naruto glared at the duck butt jack ass for a second. "The Yondaime was no idiot ass hole. I asked the same questions and the answer was that he couldn't ask another father to give up their child to take on the burden of being the jailer of the Kyubi. So he used his own son entrusting me with the power of the nine tailed fox to use for the protection of the village. The very village part of your clan tried to betray and over throw."

"There is now way you are related to the fourth." Sasuke yelled jumping from his seat and glaring at Naruto. "You lie admit it loser you are nothing special just a clanless orphan."

"Once again it is true you arrogant jutsu thief. To answer your unasked question of how do I know. That's simple I am the Kyubi no Yoko. Demon lord, boss of the kitsune clan, and personal summons of Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hahaha don't make me laugh." Sasuke barked out trying and failing to hold in a laugh. "If you are the Kyubi then you should be as tall as the Hokage monument."

"Taller and watch your tone shit stain. I have killed and eaten many a Uchiha for their arrogance and self imposed importance." Growled the fox with her gowls raised, and all nine of her tails flailing behind her.

"Call of your pathetic excuse of a summons loser."

"Fuck off Uchiha."

"Um Sensei, is what Naruto says true?" asked a blonde haired blue eyed girl by the name of Ino.

"Sadly yes it is true. Naruto is actually a hero and the fox that is at his feet is indeed the Kyubi. It's not something you forget."

"Sensei Kei is a girl not an it."

"Kyubi is a girl?" Iruka asked slightly shocked at the news.

"What I need to have a dick to be all powerful and bad ass?"

"No it's just that I wasn't expecting that." Iruka then looked at Sasuke when he noticed the boy getting ready to attack Naruto. "Sasuke I suggest you shut up and sit down. If you attack Naruto I will not only stop you but kick you out of class and make you wait another year clan heir or not am I understood?"

"Hn" was the response that replied back.

Ino was now looking at Naruto in a new light. Sure she had seen him come back with Kami or so the woman claimed. And had heard the same story from the Hokage but still had a hard time believing it. Now she didn't know what to believe anymore. 'Naruto' she thought to herself.

 **Six Years Later.**

"Alright Naruto just make a clone and the test is over." Iruka said while looking at the blond.

Naruto calmed himself and began a short series of hand signs. **Shinigami technique: Bone dust clone.** Suddenly three Naruto's appeared next to the blond in swirls of dust. Each one looked like the original right down to the reaper skull on his back.

"Congratulations Naruto, take your pick of head band."

Naruto chose a head band with black cloth and left the testing room.

Iruka followed Naruto out and got the attention of the class and informed them that they had to return tomorrow for team assignments and their Jonin sensei.

As the ninja graduates left Sakura caught up to Naruto. "Hey Ikoto congrates on graduating. Remember my mom said not to eat ramen since she doesn't want you spoiling you appetite."

"I was only going to have one bowl, Sakura." Naruto whined before getting lightly popped on the head.

"Yeah and I'm duck butts future wife." The pink hair ninja retorted.

"Fine you win but please don't ever think you'll have to marry that bastard it's depressing."

The two made their way towards the Uzumaki/Namikaze compound to see what Sakura's mother had made for them to celebrate their graduating.


	13. Chapter 13 Not a chapter

Okay ladies and gentlemen I have decided to place two stories up for adoption. Unfortunately I do not have the hard drive that has all my original notes on it. But I have faith that someone can give these stories the time and attention that they need. The following stories up for adoption are as follows.

Hostile First Contact for the Federation.

The System Alliance gets a new upgrade.

I do have a few other stories that I am working on including a few new ones that have been floating in my head. That is one reason why I have not been updating recently. For my other stories I will update them as soon as I can and I get around writers block on a few of them.


End file.
